Tierna Agonia
by kiyohime blaze
Summary: Cuando Yaya esta decidida a olvidar a Hikari, esta se da cuenta de que la quiere, pero Yaya ha conocido a alguien mas, ¿sera capaz de olvidar a su Angel, o quedara hundida en aquel abismo llamado obsecion? Las cartas han sido hechadas, el destino, es uno solo.
1. Una despedida Soñada

_No tenia planeado hacer una historia completa, de hecho no la iba a hacer pero, ya tenia muchos fragmentos, creo que me apresure en hacerla o al menos me pase un poco, no se , juzguen ustedes_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**__ Este es un fic estrictamente yuri, su contenido puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas, por lo que si este genero no es de tu agrado, por favor, no lo leas. Este capitulo en especial, esta clasificado como M, por contener contacto intimo entre las protagonistas._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Los personajes de Straberry Panic no me pertenecen, tan solo los tomo prestados para crear una realidad alterna al mundo original que la Autora creo._

Cap. 1

**"Una despedida Soñada"**

La tarde pintaba hermosa. Estar ahí, mientras el helado viento invernal soplaba, hacía que su alma retornara a la calma. Pensándolo bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no gozaba de ese privilegio. Desde que Hikari conoció a Amane, Nanto Yaya no había vuelto a tener un momento de paz…

-Hikari. La primera vez que te vi, supe que te apoderarías de mi voluntad, pero ¿sabes? No me importo. Eres un ángel que irradia luz, y yo… hundida en la más oscura penumbra, cedi ante ti.

Si pudiera volver a ese tiempo donde solo tú y yo existíamos… me gustaría detenerlo para siempre. Pero no, tu ahora estas…

Las amargas lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas, le impidieron seguir hablando. A decir verdad, era tarde para tratar de cambiar las cosas, ese era el último día en que podría ver a Hikari como su compañera, para el siguiente, se convertiría en Etoile… Y todo terminaría.

Había estado un largo rato caminando por el bosque de Astraea, solo se detuvo a esperar por el ocaso, pero este pasaba, y un manto oscuro comenzaba a cubrir el cielo.

-Pues nada, debo ir a ver por última vez a mi Hikari, mañana ella…

Yaya se levantó, se había sentado junto a un árbol, y se dirigió a los dormitorios. El toque de queda estaba próximo.

-Me pregunto si habrá regresado ya.

Yaya se detuvo en la puerta de su cuarto, todavía temía quebrarse al tener cerca a Hikari y que esta le hablara de lo feliz que se sentía de convertirse en Etoile. Agito la cabeza en negación, rechazando todo pensamiento de cobardía y entró.

-He vuelto.

La chica no espero respuesta, pero la tuvo.

-Ah, Yaya-chan, bienvenida. Estaba preocupada, pensé que algo te había retrasado. Me alegra que hayas llegado.

La rubia parecía ocupada, así que no le dio la cara a su compañera para hablarle.

-Hikari, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Preparo tu té favorito.

-Mi té…

-Pensé en hacer una fiesta de té e invitar a las chicas pero… opté por hacerla solo para nosotras. ¿Me acompañarás?

Yaya miró por un breve momento a la chica frente a ella, se sintió tan cercana a ella, justo como cuando se conocieron.

-Sí. Claro.

-Entonces ven, está listo.

La chica tomo del brazo a la pelinegra y la sentó en medio de las camas de ambas.

-"Hikari, supongo que esta es la verdadera despedida ¿no es así?"

Yaya se adentró otra vez en sus pensamientos, sabía que luego de esta noche todo cambiaría.

-Yaya-chan, toma. Espero que te guste, no soy tan buena como Tsubomi-chan pero… lo hice con mucho cariño.

Yaya tomo la taza y la miró detenidamente.

-Gracias – tomo el té – Es delicioso.

-Venga Yaya-chan, no bromees, yo sé que…

-¡No estoy bromeando! Todo lo que tú haces me encanta… Hikari, tú me encantas.

Las repentinas palabras de su amiga, sonrojaron a la joven. Sabía por supuesto de sus sentimientos, y le dolía en el alma no poder corresponderle. Pero las cosas eran así y no podían cambiarse.

-Perdóname Yaya-chan, yo sé que tú… - bajó la mirada con remordimiento – Conozco tus sentimientos, pero perdóname, no puedo…

Hikari se levantó del suelo y pudo sentir como su amiga la seguía.

-Entonces… - La estrella del coro dejó a un lado la taza y tomó por los hombros a la candidata a Etoile – Entonces, solo por esta noche, Hikari… déjame mostrarte todo mi amor. Por favor…

La profunda mirada de la joven se enfocó en los bellos ojos de su amada. Hikari presionó con fuerza los puños, le enternecía enormemente la situación de su amiga. La entendía hasta cierto punto. No estaba segura de lo que debía hacer, pero si de lo que podía. Ya no importaba nada, esa sería la primera y la última vez. Respiro con mucha fuerza y se abalanzó hacia yaya-chan, tomó su cara y besó con mucha ternura sus labios. Una sorprendida Yaya, recibió feliz aquel beso, concentró en su pensamiento todo el amor que le tenía y susurró en el su nombre

-"Hikari…"

No tenía idea de cómo terminaría eso pero… había comenzado, y eso era lo que importaba ahora. Tomó la cadera de la joven y profundizó el beso. Presionó aquellos labios contra los de ella con toda la pasión que había contenido hasta ahora y se separó solo para mirarla, quería encontrarse con su bella mirada, pero fue en vano. Hikari no abrió los ojos. Ver así a su amor, rendida a sus encantos, hizo a yaya olvidar todo. El desamor, las elecciones… A Amane. Nada importaba, esta noche, Hikari le pertenecía.

Una vez más acarició los labios de su amiga con sus propios labios. Tal caricia parecía eterna. Luego, beso sus mejillas, besó su barbilla y subió otra vez a sus labios, los masajeo suavemente y buscó dentro de ellos la lengua de la chica.

-Yay…

El amor y la pasión fueron testigos de la desenfrenada batalla que estaban teniendo ambas bocas, la lengua de la pelinegra acorralo a la de la rubia. La saboreo completamente, la empujó desde abajo hacia arriba y luego hizo lo mismo hacia el interior con un poco más de presión. Sus manos bajaron hasta sus glúteos y con un poco de desesperación los presionó una y otra vez, luego bajó a sus piernas y las recorrió con delicadeza. Subió hasta su espalda y la masajeo con ternura.

-Hikari…

La respiración de ambas chicas era agitada, pero Hikari no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido al separarse de Yaya, que presionó con ansiedad sus senos.

-Yaya-channn…

Sin perder el ritmo, la pelinegra besó el cuello de Hikari, lo recorrió completamente con su lengua mientras sus manos desvestían ese frágil cuerpo. El uniforme cayó poco a poco al suelo. Una vez tuvo desnuda a la chica, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta su cama, ahí la recostó y se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella. Colocó sus manos en ambos lados de su cara, la miró fijamente a los ojos, luego recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada cargada de deseo. Hikari se sintió avergonzada pero Yaya presionó sus manos para evitar que se cubriera.

-Eres hermosa Hikari.

-Yaya-chan, esto es vergonzoso.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte. Tu cuerpo es perfecto.

-No… no me mires.

-Tienes razón. No debo mirarte… solamente.

La sensual chica comenzó a besar nuevamente la cara de su amiga. Besó su cuello y sus hombros, pero no tenía intención de parar. Comenzó a desnudarse mientras Hikari le ayudaba con el saco. Aquella hermosa joven de larga cabellera oscura solía vestir siempre el uniforme de manera impecable, pero en ese momento no le importo arrugarlo al quitárselo con tanta ansiedad, y arrojarlo a cualquier rincón del cuarto, su único deseo era liberar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, quería sentir la piel de Hikari con la suya, y el uniforme, ese que había adorado desde que lo vio, le estaba estorbando. Al estar completamente desnuda también ella, tocó suavemente los pechos de la tímida chica y los presionó un par de veces, le encantaba verla tan excitada. Luego de tocarlos libremente, introdujo uno en su boca. Hikari no soportó tal placer y mordió su dedo medio izquierdo para evitar gritar. Yaya usó su lengua para masajear su pezón hasta lograr que se endureciera. Lo mordisqueó levemente y lo succionó un par de veces. Hikari estaba perdiendo el control, ella misma, hundida ya en aquel delirante placer, podía sentir claramente, entre cada caricia, la piel de su amiga frotando la suya y cada roce la dejaba sin aliento.

-"Esto es… muy vergon-zoso, pero… no puedo, calmar mi cuerpo…yaya-chan es… ahhhh… sus manos son… tan gentiles. Y la forma en que me toca es… agggh" – Los pensamientos de la rubia estaban siendo abarcados en su totalidad por el placer que le provocaba su amiga - Yaya…

La seductora chica liberó los senos de su compañera solo para recorrer su abdomen. No pudo evitar hundir su lengua en el ombligo de Hikari, lo que la hizo gemir nuevamente. Hizo varios círculos dentro de él y se apresuró a bajar hasta el monte de venus.

-Yaya-cha…

-Eres hermosa Hikari

Con los dedos, dibujo varias veces el kan ji de "amor" en él, pero sin llegar a su intimidad. La presión en esa parte tan sensible, le provocó más placer a la candidata a Etoile.

-No…

Antes de llegar a su intimidad, Yaya se separó de Hikari y tomo su pie derecho, se pudo de rodillas frente a ella y lo tomó a la altura de sus hombros, lo acarició suavemente y lo besó con ternura. Después usó otra vez su lengua para saborear sus dedos, mordió el pulgar y recorrió con besos y mordidas el camino hacia aquel íntimo lugar entre las piernas de la adolescente para poder tener una mejor vista de aquella delicada parte. Hikari hubiera querido evitar que la viera así pero, lo cierto era que estaba demasiado excitada, lo que menos quería ya era que la pelinegra dejara inconcluso su trabajo.

-Yaya-cha…nn, sigue, no te, detengassss….

Obedeciendo la orden, Yaya colocó su rodilla en aquella intimidad rendida completamente al deseo y comenzó a frotarla, primero suavemente y presionando más cada vez. Excitada con los gemidos de su compañera, aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos causando en la otra, algunos espasmos, pero no se detuvo hasta dejarla alcanzar el clímax.

-¿Terminaste?

-Yaya…chan… -La rubia temblaba de placer, aún con un latente palpitar entre sus muslos. Pensó en descansar un momento, pero antes de encontrar la postura adecuada, sintió como su húmeda intimidad era alcanzada por la lengua y boca de su seductora cazadora.

-Yaya… Que estás…Ahhh… No. Eso es… detente, esta… ahhh… mi… uggghf.

La joven simplemente estaba cediendo, todo su cuerpo, principalmente la parte que la líder del coro estaba devorando, había quedado muy sensible, ya ser tocado hubiera sido demasiado pero, la forma en que aquella chica lo estaba haciendo, simplemente la hundió en un profundo abismo de placer.

-Espera, no-lo… hagas… ahhh, así… es… ahhh.

Hikari presionó con fuerza las sábanas de su cama, fue la única forma que encontró para soportar semejante placer que amenazaba con hacerla gritar.

-Nooo…

-¿No te gusta Hikari?

Una irónica Yaya miró breve mente a una agitada Hikari, abrió un poco los labios íntimos de su amiga y volvió a introducir su lengua en ellos, esta vez hasta tocar el fondo, la introdujo una y otra vez, pero antes de dejarla alcanzar el orgasmo por segunda vez, se separó de ella y la incorporó un poco hasta tenerla sentada.

-No puedes llegar sola esta vez.

Hikari miró a la chica, apenas podía mantenerse erguida sola y sin pensarlo, se abrazó a su compañera, al hacerlo pudo sentir su propia excitación plasmada en ese cuerpo al que se estaba entregando totalmente. La respiración de ambas era agitada, Hikari había deseado reposar minutos antes, pero justo ahora su cuerpo ardía y era culpa de Yaya-chan según podía recordar, entonces, ¿por qué se detenía antes de hacerla terminar? ¿No la iba a dejar llegar sola esta vez? Entonces eso significaba que…

-¿Estas más tranquila?

La pelinegra la había acogido cálida mente en sus brazos, pero ya no la acariciaba como lo había hecho antes, ciertamente, su cuerpo se estaba relajando, el palpitar de sus piernas seguía ahí, pero sin nada que estimulara su intimidad, apenas podía sentirlo. De hecho, diría que su respiración se estaba calmando. Pero ella no quería eso, aunque ya no fuera tan notable, su cuerpo todavía albergaba un ardiente fuego dentro, y en medio de él. Yaya-chan lo había encendido y ahora debía apagarlo.

-¿Por qué te detienes?

-Creí que estarías cansada, así que pensé en dejarlo por hoy.

-Yaya-chan, no puedes hacerme esto, yo…

-Estoy bromeando.

Sin perder más tiempo, Nanto Yaya, beso todavía más apasionadamente a Hikari, mientras tomaba sus piernas y se acoplaba entre ellas. La excitación la estaba superando y solo quería sentir en su totalidad a la chica. Una vez sus centros de placer se tocaron, ambas soltaron un leve pero expresivo gemido, Yaya comenzó a frotarse sensualmente contra la rubia que reaccionó inmediatamente al estímulo, la pasión se desbordó otra vez por su cuerpo de tal forma, que casi podía perdonarla por torturarla minutos antes.

-Esta vez quiero que lleguemos juntas. Hikari…

La joven fanática al té había moderado hasta ese momento sus movimientos, pero estaba tan excitada que inconscientemente su cadera había aumentado la velocidad de estos, aunque seguían siendo largos y circulares, ya no eran lentos ni suaves como antes, ahora la fricción era incluso salvaje. Los brazos de Hikari rodeaban completamente su espalda y sus manos sostenían con fuerza su nuca, las dos tenían hundida la cara en el cuello de la otra y podían sentir la presión de sus senos en cada embestida. El cuerpo de aquellas chicas estaba sin duda entablando una grotesca pero apasionada batalla. Yaya podía sentir su femineidad rozar con la de aquella joven a la que tanto había deseado desde hace tiempo y como le correspondía con la misma pasión, estaba segura que la ojiazul lo estaba disfrutaba tanto como ella. De pronto una acalorada sensación invadió su cuerpo y su mente amenazó con colapsar. Sintió entonces la necesidad de liberar su cuerpo así que aumento todavía más la velocidad de sus movimientos y estrecho con más fuerza a la otra chica.

-Hikari… te-amo.

-Yaya…cha… No-puedo-más. Voy a… ¡ahhhhhh…!

Al ritmo de la otra, aquellas estudiantes se liberaron del deseo que tenía aprisionados sus cuerpos. Luego de alcanzar el clímax, permanecieron abrazadas unos minutos, intentando recuperar el aliento. Yaya-chan besó la mejilla de Hikari y ambas se recostaron, la rubia tomó el brazo de su amiga entre sus manos y las dos se quedaron dormidas de frente a la otra. En pocas horas, las elecciones comenzarían, pero ninguna se preocupó por ello, solo permanecer así, yaciendo juntas, era suficiente por esa noche, incluso, si no volvía a repetirse jamás…

_Ok, ok. No puedo explicar bien como es que llegue a esto pero, es que no sabia como darle seguimiento a la historia, hice todo un desarrollo y hasta nudo a mi historia pero no tenia principio, menos fin. Solo me deje llevar, en fin, sigo trabajando..._


	2. Sin marcha atrás, dividiendo caminos

_Pues aquí el segundo episodio, no creo publicar pronto por que mi lap se hundió en un profundo sueño y por el momento no tendré en que escribir pero igual sigo haciendo la historia, mi tercer capítulo se perdió pero que más da, creo que tendré que darle otro rumbo a la historia. Mientras tanto espero que puedan disfrutar de este capítulo nos encaminamos poco a poco a lo que sera el verdadero desarrollo, confío en que la fortuna me sonreirá y podré estar de vuelta pronto._

_**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes de Straberry Panic no me pertenecen, pero los adoro igual o aún más que si si lo fueran._

Cap. II

**"Sin marcha atrás, dividiendo caminos"**

-Yaya-sempai, Yaya-sempai, ¡Yaya-sempai! Despierta por favor, no es momento de dormir.

Era la mañana de las elecciones y una chica de larga cabellera rosada se esmeraba en despertar a su sempai.

-En serio, ¿qué te pasa? No es propio de ti quedarte dormida - esas últimas palabras fueron apenas un susurro.

Se quedó mirando por un breve momento a la chica que dormía tranquilamente, de pronto pudo ver como se movía y abría lentamente los ojos.

-Ah, Yaya-sempai. – Se alegró de verla despierta pero enseguida se llenó de furia – ¡Yaya-sempai, que crees que estás haciendo! Hoy es el gran día de Hikari-sempai y tú estás durmiendo.

La chica de cabellera negra recorrió con la mirada el cuarto

-¿Dónde está Hikari?

-Se está duchando, ella también se quedó dormida. Dios, apenas y hay tiempo, no se lo toman muy en serio no es verdad.

-Ya veo. Tsubomi, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me imaginé que algo así pasaría así que vine a ayudar. Como nadie respondía, me imaginé que se habían quedado dormidas, menos mal que Hikari sempai se despertó. Yaya-sempai, me sorprendes, eres muy olvidadiza, pero jamás llegas tarde, mucho menos te quedas dormida. ¿Tuvieron una fiesta de té anoche?

-¿Qué?

-Cuándo Hikari-sempai abrió la puerta, había una tetera en el suelo, dos tazas y algunas galletas, aunque… - Tsubomi miró intrigada a Yaya – aunque no parecía que hubieran tocado algo.

Yaya evadió la mirada de su kohai y salió de la cama.

- ¡Yay-Yaya-sempai!

La peli rosa dio la espalda a su sempai con la cara completamente ruborizada y ambas manos cubriéndola

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu-tu-tu, tu estas… estas… ¡desnuda!

-¿Qué te pasa Tsubomi? ¿¡Por qué reaccionas así!?

Yaya tomo una sábana de la cama y la enredó en su cuerpo, pero antes de hacer algo más, la puerta del baño se abrió. Era Hikari.

-Ah, Yaya-chan, el baño está libre.

La pelinegra miró a la rubia, nada parecía haber cambiado.

-Si… si está bien, gracias… debes darte prisa o… comenzarán sin ti.

-No digas eso. Tsubomi-chan, ¿te importaría ayudarme?

-P-para nada - La Joven respiro hondo para calmarse - Sempai, para eso estoy aquí. Apresurémonos.

Mientras ambas chicas preparaban ropa y accesorios para Hikari, Yaya entró lentamente al baño, el momento por fin había llegado, lo que había pasado la noche anterior, quedaría guardado en la memoria de ambas, al fin de cuentas, la ojiazul parecía haberlo olvidado ya. Justo ahora, se preparaba para reunirse con Amane.

-"Hikari, me has dado la mayor alegría que pude haber deseado. Anoche me hiciste vivir un sueño, un dulce sueño que tuvimos juntas. Dime, ¿qué harías si te pido que no te vayas con ella?"

Nantou Yaya, no podía evitar pensar en que tal vez su amiga sentía algo por ella, tal vez lo había descubierto anoche y es que la sintió tan cerca, que estaba tentada a tomarla en sus brazos e impedirle que se fuera, pero entendía que estaba pensando demasiado. Lo de anoche había ocurrido porque Hikari no quería dejarla con una pena que la terminara matando, prácticamente, lo había hecho en nombre de su amistad, ahora le correspondía a ella hacer lo mismo y liberarla de toda cadena, no sería fácil, pero tenía que evitar pensar más en ello y debía fingir que nunca había pasado nada. Solo en su corazón, podría recordar ese bello momento…

-¿Aún no terminan?

La peli negra salió del baño con ropa bastante informal, short y playera…

-Yaya-sempai, ¿por qué estás vestida así? Solo en uniforme puedes presentarte a las elecciones.

-Yo no iré.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió a Hikari que estaba siendo peinada por la Kohai, pero no miró a su compañera de cuarto.

-Qué estás diciendo, Debemos ir a apoyar a…

-Hikari no necesita nuestro apoyo. Tú y yo sabemos que ellas ganarán. Las únicas rivales dignas son Tamao-chan y Nagisa-chan pero… aunque ellas son buenas amigas, no pueden llegar a convertirse en Etoile. Para eso Nagisa necesita a Shizuma-sama

-Qué dices… aunque así sea, tú deberías…

-Tsubomi-chan, no la molestes, ella seguramente estará cansada. No puedes obligarla a ir. Además, yo sé que ella me apoya, ¿no es así Yaya-chan?

La chica miró a su compañera y amiga, que la miró con desconsuelo.

-Así es Hikari.

La peli negra entonces se dirigió a la candidata, hizo a un lado a su kohai y abrazó por la espalda a la rubia, luego le susurró al oído para evitar ser escuchada.

-Te amo.

Hikari se enterneció con esas palabras pero antes de poder reaccionar sintió como su enamorada se separaba de ella para sujetar su pelo con un listón con los colores de Spica.

-Deben irse.

Hikari salió sin decir más que un "vamos" a su kohai. La peli rosa miró con curiosidad a sus onee-samas y salió de la habitación siguiendo a Hikari, se preguntaba qué pasaba entre ambas chicas, se preguntaba que le habría dicho Yaya a Hikari, aunque probablemente, en el fondo de su corazón, ella lo sabía.

-Hikari-Sempai.

-Dime.

-¿En serio no importa si Yaya-sempai no viene con nosotras?

-No. Porque yo sé que ella me apoya, es mi mejor amiga, ¿recuerdas? Además ella si vendrá.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, ella tiene que dirigir el coro en la ceremonia. Tú también debes asistir, ¿lo olvidas?

-Oh, pero si… es cierto. Lo había olvidado.

Ambas estudiantes caminaron hasta la entrada de los dormitorios donde Amane esperaba ya a su pareja.

-Entonces, Hikari-sempai, suerte. Te veré una vez las elecciones acaben.

-Muy bien, gracias por todo Tsubomi-chan.

-¿Eh? No, no es…nada.

La joven vio a su sempai encontrarse con el príncipe de spica para dirigirse al auditorio, donde se reunirían las participantes. Analizó las palabras de la sempai, era cierto que Yaya "debía ir" pero…

-¿Y si no va? Después de todo ella debe estar sufriendo… yaya-sempai, porque tu… a Hikari-sempai-la chica pensó un momento en silencio-¡Debo ir con ella!

La chica corrió hacia el cuarto de sus mayores. Siempre estaba discutiendo con ella pero… no quería verla sufrir y si ella podía hacer algo, un poco por ella, entonces…

-Ay Hikari, ¿cómo te fuiste a enamorar de ella?, ¿Qué tiene de bueno?, Por dios, mírala. Ni siquiera tiene emociones.

En la recamara la chica de largo cabello negro se recriminaba

-¿Porque dejaste que te tocara?, ¿Para qué te lo pedí? Terminé enamorándome más de ti, ahora no solo no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza y de mi corazón, ahora hasta mi cuerpo te reclama. Quiero... hacer el amor contigo otra vez, yo… no quiero renunciar a ti. Debo ir por ti, yo… ¡iré!

La chica se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, sus emociones la estaban superando.

-No te dejare…

Al abrir la puerta se topó con una cara conocida.

- ¡Tsubomi!

-¿Que no dejarás hacer y a quién Yaya-sempai? ¡Ahhh! ¡Sempai! No estarás pensando en ir a arruinar la ceremonia ¿verdad?

Yaya volvió a la cama y se sentó en ella abrazando una almohada.

-Claro que no, que estás diciendo. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-¿Eh? – La kohai no pudo evitar sonrojarse, jamás admitiría que estaba preocupada, no a ella. – Yo… yo no…

-No debes preocuparte por mí, estoy bien. No haré nada ¿de acuerdo?

Aquellas palabras encendieron la cara de la joven.

-Yaya sempai, ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy preocupada?

-¿No lo estás?

-¡P-para nada!

-Bien, entonces vete. Déjame sola.

La chica cayó en cuenta que no debió decir eso, no en estos momentos pero, no había vuelta de hoja. Después de todo, yaya parecía estar bien. Por ahora, era mejor dejarla sola.

-Ire a ver si Hikari-senpai no necesita nada. Volveré en cuanto todo termine.

-No necesitas volver

-¡Claro que sí!

Yaya frunció el ceño para mirar a Tsubomi.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… - una vez más la peli rosa se sonrojó- Yo… Yaya-sempai…

La chica no pudo continuar hablando, pensó en qué contestar, ¿Por qué no podía dejarla sola? Ella era su sempai, debía apoyarla en ese momento… claro, era por eso, ¿o no? Lo cierto era que aunque se llevaba mejor con Hikari, a ella quien le gustaba era… aquella chica que brillaba más que nadie al cantar, esa chica con la que solo podía discutir. Pero es que… se ponía tan nerviosa cuando estaba con ella… definitivamente discutir era la única forma de hablar con ella. Pero incluso eso estaba bien… después de todo a quien su sempai quería… era a Hikari.

-Yaya-sempai, yo ...

La chica sintió un enorme ardor en su cara, su sangre definitivamente le había dado ese color rojizo que tenía ahora, ¿pero qué había pasado? Yaya, su Yaya-sempai, le había besado la frente, ella no solía ser así, pero justo ahora…

-¿¡Q-q-q-que estás haciendo sempai!?

-Beso tu frente, es mi forma de agradecer que te preocupes. Ahora ve con Hikari, ella te necesita más…

La chica obedeció, pero antes de salir del cuarto.

-¡No estoy preocupada en lo absoluto por Yaya-sempai!

La chica cerró con fuerza la puerta dejando atrás a la pelinegra

-Hum. A veces es muy linda.

La chica del coro (literalmente) se recostó en la cama mirando el suelo, las elecciones estaban comenzando, este sin duda sería un largo día… cerró los ojos y en poco tiempo se hundió en un profundo sueño…

La chica de larga cabellera negra abrió los ojos.

-Me quede dormida.

Habían pasado apenas dos horas, pero parecía como si hubiera dormido todo un día. Miró su reloj y se exaltó al ver la hora, había dormido bastante considerando lo ligero de su sueño, aunque no le sorprendía, la noche había sido maravillosa pero un tanto agitada.

-Deben estar por comenzar las votaciones, pronto se declarará a las ganadoras y comenzará la ceremonia. Aún falta un poco pero, creo que iré a tomar algo de aire fresco, no puede ser bueno quedarme aquí… Debería ponerme el uniforme del coro, tal vez no pueda volver. No me gusta estar limitada en tiempo.

La chica se vistió y salió de la habitación, la escuela parecía tan desierta, y era lógico, nadie excepto ella, quería perderse las elecciones para las nuevas etoiles. Una vez alguien ganara, ella tendría que presentarse a la ceremonia para dirigir el coro, a veces ser la estrella podría ser en verdad problemático, pero justo ahora, no quería deprimirse, después de todo, ella ya había tenido su premio de consolación. El sueño de la noche anterior o mejor dicho, de unas horas antes, estaba todavía muy presente en ella. Se dirigió hacia la fuente que estaba atrás de los dormitorios, desde ahí podía ver a lo lejos el salón donde seguramente ya habían declarado a las ganadoras.

-Por qué están todas ahí dentro, ¿tan interesante es esa ceremonia?

-¿A ti no te lo parece?

Detrás de Yaya apareció una hermosa joven con una sonrisa tan bella como su mirada. Volteó para encontrarse con la dueña de esa encantadora voz y pudo observar que llevaba un uniforme distinto al suyo pese a estar en Spica y al cual identificó como el de Lerim.

-Tú eres… la presidenta de Lerim.

Aquellas palabras aunque no eran la contestación a su pregunta, fueron recibidas por aquella joven con una gentil sonrisa.

-Chikaru. Minamoto Chikaru.

-Chikaru-sama. Te conozco, suelo verte en las ceremonias de Astraea. Yo soy…

-Nantou, Yaya-chan. Lo sé. Tu hermosa voz es reconocida en las tres escuelas de esta colina. Diriges el coro, también te he visto varias veces, aunque esta es la primera vez que hablamos, ¿no es así?

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero mi voz… creo que estás exagerando.

Otra hermosa sonrisa se dejó mostrar en el bello rostro de aquella joven.

-Sabes que no miento ni exagero.

Yaya-chan se dejó perder en aquella maravillosa sonrisa y contestó con un muy leve tono sarcástico.

-Tienes razón. Bien, supongo que no hay nada que negar, mi voz es digna de los Dioses…

Ambas Chicas se miraron, Chikaru sonrió por tercera vez, no le importaba compartir su dulzura con aquella persona, y a decir verdad, con ninguna otra.

-Definitivamente.

Ambas sonrieron esta vez.

-Es bueno verte sonreír al fin.

-¿Cómo?

-Siempre eres tan alegre durante los ensayos del coro, hablando con Hikari-chan o… molestando a Tsubomi-chan… pero hoy no estas con ellas, y pareces distante… triste. ¿No irás con ella…? Hikari-chan.

Yaya miró a su sempai, precisamente ese día no tenía humor para nada. Que Hikari estuviera a punto de convertirse en Etoile al lado de Amane la tenía muy mal, pero por alguna razón había sido inevitable no ceder ante la dulzura de la reina de Lerim. Esa sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su alrededor, llenaba de calor su corazón.

-Iré para el cierre de la ceremonia.

-Me refiero a ir… como amiga de Hikari-chan, ganó ¿sabes?

-Era lógico.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? Nagisa-chan se retiró y por eso fue descalificada junto con Tamao-chan. Si hubiera sido por votos, habrían ganado con mucha ventaja.

Yaya pensó un momento en esas palabras.

-Tal vez pero… no era posible que ellas se convirtieran en Etoile juntas, ellas no…-Suspiró levemente antes de continuar- Nagisa-chan tiene a Shizuma-sama, por eso, por eso no podía ganar con Tamao-chan.

Chikaru observó con curiosidad a la joven a su lado y tomó asiento junto a ella, en la fuente.

-¿Te refieres a… los lazos entre dos Etoile?

La chica no contestó pero su silencio era claramente interpretable.

-Shizuma-sama interrumpió en el último momento y se llevó a Nagisa-chan, me pareció un acto realmente temerario pero… ambas lucían tan felices… ¿segura que no quieres hacer lo mismo?

Yaya escuchaba en silencio hasta escuchar esa pregunta, porque esa persona… le preguntaba eso. No era como que no se le hubiera ocurrido pero… ¿es que se le notaba tanto?

-Aunque supongo que sería un problema que no hubiera Etoile este año, supongo que a Shizuma-sama no le importaría seguir en su puesto, ahora tiene a Nagisa-chan, finalmente ella ganó las elecciones.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parece que pudieras leer mi corazón? No te he dicho nada, pero parece que lo sabes todo.

Chikaru miró a su compañera, podía sentir claramente el dolor que albergaba dentro de sí y era su principio el ayudar a cada estudiante de esa colina, fueran o no de Lerim. Pero en especial con aquella a quien tenía frente a ella, quería ayudarla, quería hacerlo porque deseaba escuchar su voz una vez más, aquella voz que la hacía vibrar de emoción cada vez que la escuchaba, porque sentía que si la dejaba sola en ese momento… esa niña moriría de tristeza.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa, me gusta tu voz. Y no quisiera que desaparecieran nunca… - La chica analizó un momento sus propias palabras – Oh, disculpa… lo hice sonar como una confesión.

Aquellas palabras tan sinceras habían provocado el sonrojo de Yaya, quien aparto la mirada evitando ser descubierta con semejante rubor.

-…No importa.

-El amor… es la interacción de dos corazones. Un alma en dos cuerpos. Es un juego para dos.

-En otras palabras, yo sobro en esta historia.

-Hikari-chan ha cumplido su sueño, Como su amiga, ¿no deberías estar feliz?

-Amane se ha robado lo que yo más quiero en este mundo.

-¿Preferirías que fuera Hikari-chan quien tuviera el corazón roto por que su amor no es correspondido?

-¿Qué?

-Te gustaría verla sufrir para ser tu quien la consolara.

-No, yo no… yo quiero verla feliz. Quiero, que siempre sonría. Yo amo… cuando mi ángel sonríe, si ella es feliz, yo lo soy también.

Chikaru soltó una leve y encantadora sonrisa, el semblante de su kohai recuperó su brillo mientras hablaba y ella misma se inundaba de calma con aquellas palabras, esa chica en verdad entendía el significado del amor.

-¿Entonces no está bien así? Ella es feliz justo ahora.

Yaya se perdió una vez más en aquella sonrisa, ciertamente acababa de decir algo que le había brotado desde el fondo del corazón. La felicidad de Hikari era su propia felicidad, esa chica… ¿la había orillado a decir eso? Pensando en ello, inevitablemente sonrió también

-Me rindo. Tú ganas. ¿Sabes? Tienes una extraña forma de consolar a la gente.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? Vi sufrir a Nagisa-chan y a la propia Hikari-chan y las acogí en mi regazo mientras se desahogaban, Nagisa-chan lloró tanto que se quedó dormida. ¿No será que eres tú quien tiene una peculiar forma de ahogar tus penas?

-¿Entonces debo llorar para gozar del privilegio de dormir en tu regazo?

Una vez más, una simple frase era capaz de elevar la tensión entre ambas jóvenes, ambas se sonrojaron esta vez.

-Ah, no es… no quise que sonara así, es decir… ah-h, p-por cierto, no me has dicho que haces en Spica, ¿no deberías estar en la ceremonia?

-Ah, eso – La chica Lerim, se sobrepuso rápidamente y contestó tranquilamente – En realidad casi todo recae en el consejo estudiantil de Spica, además, Shion-chan esta tan emocionada que podría realizar cada actividad ella sola sin ningún problema. Vine porque para hacer oficialmente el cambio de Etoile, es necesario firmar algunos papeles, pero olvidó uno en su oficina y yo me ofrecí a venir por él, creo que no le habría gustado separarse de Amane-chan y Hikari-chan ni por un segundo. Qué spica ganará las elecciones era su sueño y me alegro que lo haya cumplido al fin, ella es realmente linda cuando está emocionada.

-Ehhhh, parece que la conoces muy bien.

-Bueno, Shion-chan es mi mejor amiga.

-Sí, entiendo… ¡¿qué?! No es cierto… es decir… no. ¿Porque…? ¿Cómo…?

-Es Verdad. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

-Es que… no sé, es tan… raro. No puedo imaginarme a la Reina de Lerim y a la presidenta del consejo como mejores amigas, es decir, son polos opuestos. Tu eres tan adorable, ella es… tan… fría, ella da un poco de miedo.

-Jajaja, Yaya-chan, no es lo mismo contigo y Hikari. Ella es tan tímida mientras que tú eres tan alegre y segura, aun así son capaces de llevarse bien, ¿no es así?

-Bueno, sí pero…

-Shion-chan y yo nos conocemos prácticamente desde que nacimos, nuestras familias son muy cercanas por lo que desde antes de venir a Astraea ella y yo ya éramos muy unidas. ¿Sabes? Ella es la persona más importante para mí.

La bella líder del coro escuchaba atenta, su sorpresa simplemente aumentaba, de pronto, una duda le salto.

- ¿Tu ... acaso ... estás enamorada de Tomori-sama?

-¡Nantou-san, ¿qué estás diciendo!?

Ambas peli negras se sobresaltaron, no notaron la presencia de nadie hasta que las sorprendió aquel grito.

-Shion-chan.

-Tomori-sama.

-¿Puedo saber que están haciendo ustedes aquí? Chikaru, dijiste que vendrías por el documento que faltaba.

-Oh, perdona, me entretuve en el camino de regreso.

-Sí, ya lo veo. Hablando de mí, con Nantou-san. Por cierto- la presidenta miró a los ojos a Yaya- ¿qué es eso de que doy miedo?

-Ah-h, ¿e-escucho eso?

-Claramente. Y perdóname por no ser adorable.

El semblante de la rubia mostraba cierta molestia, así que su amiga decidió intervenir.

- Yaya-chan solo me preguntaba sobre nuestra relación. Le contaba cómo éramos amigas aún antes de llegar aquí. Fue una pena que nos separaran. Aunque ahora que recuerdo, desde el primer día que llegamos a Astraea tu y yo compartimos cuarto pese a pertenecer a diferentes escuelas, eso realmente me alegro, no sé qué habría hecho si nos hubieran separado.

-No exageres. Además, aquello ocurrió porque te encargaste de convencer a la directora con tu "adorable" sonrisa, de que nos asignara un cuarto juntas.

-Bueno, es que no quería separarme de ti. Después de todo, tú fuiste mi primer amor.

Las palabras de la peli negra de Lerim sonaban tan natural que la kohai apenas y pudo notarlas con la relevancia que merecían, ¿La reina de Lerim, enamorada de Tomori Shion? Esa sí que era una sorpresa, porque si verlas como amigas era difícil, imaginarlas como pareja era simplemente imposible. Aunque…

-¿Fue?

-Sí, Shion-chan rechazó mis sentimientos.

- ¿Y que querías? Teniamos 6 años, querías que nos casaramos. Claro que te rechazaría.

-¿Ese era el problema? Entonces me aceptarías ahora.

-De ninguna manera.

-Que fría eres.

-Como sea, debemos volver, ya casi es hora de la ceremonia de clausura. Por cierto Nantou-san, ¿no deberías estar preparándote junto con los demás miembros del coro?

-S-sí, claro, yo… estoy lista. No se preocupe presidenta. Hemos ensayado bastante, todo saldrá bien.

-Entonces vamos. No puedo arriesgarme a que te vuelvas a entretener.

-Shion-chan, no estas siendo muy ruda con Yaya-chan, ella jamás te ha fallado, ¿no ganó el último concurso de coros para ti? Por qué no simplemente confías en ella.

-Como representante de Spica su obligación es esforzarse para obtener la victoria por encima de cualquier escuela y eso, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. ¿No piensas igual Nantou-san?

-Bueno, para mí los títulos, los rangos, los status y demás banalidades no significan nada. Ganar el concurso fue el resultado de mi entrenamiento supongo. Me gusta cantar, por eso lo hago. Si no fuera divertido para mí, entonces simplemente no lo haría.

La presidenta de spica miró por primera vez a los ojos a su kohai, pese a su temperamento sereno y hasta desinteresado, le gustaba conocer a cada alumna de su escuela, trataba de aprovechar el talento de cada una de la mejor manera. Para ella, llevar a la cima a Spica, era su prioridad, siempre compitiendo contra Miatori, se sentía frustrada de saberse abajo siempre de ella. Las elecciones para elegir nuevas Etoile, representaban la mejor manera de obtener un gran poder no solo sobre su escuela sino sobre las otras dos que se ubicaban en la colina de Astraea. Por eso había prestado principal interés en cada detalle de la campaña para promover a Amane y Hikari, jamás se imaginó que podría ser vencida una vez más por estudiantes de Cuarto grado y menos se imaginó, que la propia Ex-Etoile le regalaría la victoria, secuestrando a la Reina legítima. Finalmente Spica había resultado vencedora, aunque acostumbrada como estaba a pelear a muerte por la victoria, saberse con ella de esa forma, la molestaba un poco, aun así, sentía que no podía ser tan malo.

-Esa no es la respuesta correcta.

Sin despegar la vista de la chica, le reprocho la forma en que le había contestado. No es que le extrañara ese comportamiento en ella pero, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil como máxima autoridad entre los estudiantes, merecía respeto y no se lo estaba teniendo. Yaya entendió el mensaje, no se arrepentía pero, no estaba interesada en iniciar una pelea.

-Volveré a preguntar. ¿No piensas igual Nantou-san?

– Yo… pienso igual.

- Entonces vamos.

La joven suspiro resignada, luego, las 3 se dirigieron a la iglesia. Yaya siguió a sus superiores en silencio, le seguía intrigando la amistad de ambas presidentas.

Tomori Shion era respetada por cada estudiante de Spica por su dedicación y talento como líder, y su semblante siempre inmutable, ayudaba enormemente a que nadie se atreviera ir contra las reglas, en realidad, era algo temida, pese a ello, estaba en verdad atenta a la chicas más talentosas y entre todas, reconocía Nantou Yaya, su voz ciertamente había hecho famoso al coro de Spica, único entre las 3 escuelas, solicitudes de algunas iglesias en la ciudad y aún otras escuelas católicas, pedían su participación en eventos importantes. Gracias a ello, los fondos para el coro eran prominentes, además, podían apoyar a otros clubes que lo necesitaran, solo había un problema con esa chica, no le interesaba en lo absoluto lo que era capaz de hacer, justo como había dicho, le daba lo mismo el puesto que tuviera o lo que pudiera ganar, tan solo le interesaba cantar. Pensando en que eso le podría suponer un problema a futuro, ella misma la hizo líder del coro pese a su corta edad, sin embargo como todas reconocían su talento y puesto que era la Presidenta la que lo sugirió, nadie se opuso. Sorprendentemente, aquella "chiquilla" había respondido gratamente a su nuevo cargo, sin duda alguna, no dejaba de sorprenderse con ella, tal vez después de todo, su potencial iba más allá de lo que podría imaginarse y aun así, mimarla, no estaba en sus planes, con ella específicamente, no tendría consideraciones de ningún tipo. Por eso, aunque en esos momentos tuviera el corazón hecho trizas, la haría cantar, alegraría el corazón de cada chica en aquella colina, incluso si el suyo, lloraba amargamente mientras lo hacía.

-No recuerdo porque me gustabas tanto Shion-chan.

-No recuerdo por que acepte tenerte cerca.

-Oye, Minamoto-sama. ¿En verdad querias casarte con Tomori-sama?

Yaya se aventuró a preguntar, habían caminado en silencio ya la mitad de camino.

-¿Te parece raro?

-No es eso, pero…

-¿Sabes? Shion-chan puede parecer fría y dar un poco de miedo pero… ella se emociona fácilmente. Es muy linda cuando lo hace.

-Quieres dejar de contar cosas raras sobre mí.

-Oh, ¿pero no eras tú la no dejaba de llorar de felicidad cuando nombraron vencedoras a Amane-chan y Hikari-chan?

-E-Eso fue porque ...

- ¡Yaya-sempai!

Mientras iniciaban al fin una plática, las 3 escucharon un grito, una chica de cabello rosado se dirigía hacia ellas.

-Yaya-sempai, ¿dónde te metiste? Te fui a buscar a tu cuarto y no estabas, realmente me asuste, no vuelvas a hacer eso por favor.

La chica terminó de hablar, y hasta ese entonces notó lo que estaba diciendo y en frente de quien lo hacía. Su cara no pudo albergar el intenso rojo que la cubrió al instante.

-T-Tomori-sama, Minamoto-sama. Lo siento mucho, no me he dado cuenta de que lo descortés que estaba siendo con ustedes. Por favor, acepten mis más sinceras disculpas.

-No te preocupes Tsubomi-chan. Si estabas tan preocupada por tu amiga, era lógico que no prestaras atención a nadie más.

La peli rosa no pudo evitar empeorar su estado con las palabras de Chikaru, ¿preocupada? ¿¡Amiga!? Esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Gracias al cielo Tomori habló.

-Has sido en verdad imprudente al correr de esa manera hacia dos de los pilares de Astraea y gritar sin consideración alguna frente a nosotras, sin embargo… has corregido tu error disculpándote adecuadamente, como máxima autoridad estudiantil de la escuela a la que asistes, te felicito por ello. ¿He de pensar que tus guías son las adecuadas? – Tomori cuestionó a la más joven kohai – Si no mal recuerdo son… claro, Konohana- sama y… Nantou-san, ¿no es así?

-Si… así es, ellas son mis sempais en el coro.

-Bueno, no estoy segura de Nantou Yaya pero, espero puedas apoyarte a partir de ahora en la nueva Etoile y por supuesto, la apoyes a ella.

Por alguna razón, Yaya comenzaba a sentirse inquieta, era como si Tomori Shion solo pudiera ver en ella defectos, no es que estuviera llena de cualidades pero, le parecía que no era tan mala como para ser tratada con tanta rudeza por su presidenta, en verdad se preguntaba cómo es que había sido capaz de conquistar aquel corazón tan gentil de Minamoto Chikaru-sama. Esa joven era reconocida en toda la colina por ser tan adorable, simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza semejante relación.

-Como sea, Tsubomi, ¿Por qué me estabas buscando?

- "N-no te estaba buscando! Solo quería asegurarme de que no llegaras tarde.

La 3 mayores, miraron con curiosidad a su kohai, estaba claro que la estaba buscando y que estaba en verdad preocupada por ella, ambas presidentas intuían la razón pero se reservaron el hacer comentario, simplemente continuaron su camino. Mientras se acercaban a la iglesia, Chikaru se acercó al oído de Yaya a susurrarle.

-Tal vez deberías tomar más en cuenta lo que te rodea. Quizá tu sufrimiento es innecesario.

Yaya no entendió el comentario pero antes de poder preguntar nada, llegaron a su destino y kohais y sempais se separaron buscando su destino. La ceremonia debía comenzar y cada estudiante llevaba a cabo su función, Desde un punto privilegiado la peli negra pudo ver claramente a su Hikari mientras hacía los votos respectivos para tomar su nuevo cargo, los sentimientos que sentía por ella ya no podrían ser correspondidos jamás pero pese al dolor que estaba sintiendo, decidió cumplir con su deber. Como integrante del coro y como amiga de Hikari, cantaría para embellecer aún más la ceremonia, como resultado, su voz resonó bellamente en toda la iglesia, y algunos metros alrededor. Era una voz tan bella y profunda, que los corazones de las presentes se inundaron de calor, definitivamente la ceremonia para elección de Etoile, era la más bella de todas las que se realizaban en Astraea y en esta ocasión, se demostraba una vez más.

Mientras cantaba, Yaya cruzó su mirada con la de Hikari, se miraron por breves segundos y sonrió. La rubia interpretó esa sonrisa como su despedida y sus ojos se inundaron con un llanto ahogado, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero no salieron de ellos, ya antes habían hecho lo que cada una había considerado la mejor forma de superar esa situación, por eso, no había lugar para arrepentimientos. El final de esa ceremonia, señalaba el comienzo de una nueva vida para ambas y pasara lo que pasara, ya no habría marcha atrás…

_Bien es todo por ahora, agradezco a "Raquesofi" que se tomo la molestia de comentar y ya que yo no tuve la cortesía, pues te comento que tu historia es bastante intrigante, en cada detalle, espero que tu si puedas continuar pronto pero ya te lo pediré adecuadamente._

_De verdad quiero que esta sea una historia larga, espero que el destino no se oponga a mis deseos, en fin, ahora si, hasta pronto._


	3. Petición a la Reina

_El 3er episodio por fin, agradezco a cada persona que leyó mi historia, agradezco especialmente a aguslay, me fascino tu comentario, de hecho solo por eso quería publicar antes pero, pues ya no se pudo, en cambio, lo dedico especialmente a ti y a quien agregó mi historia como favorita, gracias. Por otro lado, entiendo que no te agrade Hikari, de hecho a mi antes me era indiferente pero... se me ocurrió leer algunos fics de ellas como pareja (yaya y hikari) y no se, me enamore de su relación, en fin, creo que todavía tendrá algo de protagonismo en la historia pero, sopórtalo ¿si? En cuanto a Chikaru, pues... créeme, jamás me atrevería a hacerle nada. A Tsubomi... la cuidaremos bien, bueno, Yaya lo hará, pero, eso vendrá más adelante._

_Por cierto, alguien notó los horrores de ortografía y redacción que tenía el capítulo 2, me avergoncé bastante pero siento que seguirá pasando así que me disculpo por adelantado, ya lo corregiré más adelante si hace falta, por ahora, lean y disfruten de este episodio._

**DISCLAIMER: **Straberry Panic no me pertenece, solo puedo decir que es una historia genial y que me encantan sus personajes, Chikaru más que las demás, y Yaya... y Nagisa... y Shion... y Hikari... bueno, pero me gustan todas.

* * *

Cap. III

"**Petición a la Reina"**

-Qué día tan hermoso. Desde que llegue a esta escuela cada día es emocionante.

Minamoto Chikaru se había levantado apenas el despertador sonó, tal vez antes. Cierto era que no le agradaba dormir de más para evitar la pereza pero, la verdadera razón para que cada día saliera de su confortable lecho, era para esperar la nueva mañana. Siendo una adolescente de apenas 16 años disfrutaba de la vida a cada segundo. Practicaba tantas actividades como le era posible, simplemente las 24 horas del día no le bastaban para hacer todo lo que quisiera, y es que lo mismo gustaba de diseñar ropa que de montar sus propias obras de teatro. Amaba el arte en cada una de sus expresiones, le encantaba diseñar cualquier tipo de vestuario y era simplemente una As con la máquina de coser, pero a vista de quienes más la conocían y la había visto hacerlo, su mayor talento era la actuación y ciertamente, esa era una de sus mayores pasiones aunque desde luego, no la única. Alguna vez se interesó por cantar pero, justo entonces la eligieron como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, ese puesto representaba para ella, la mar de diversión. Lerim era la más joven de las tres escuelas en Astraea, pero no la menos competente, ella conocía el sistema de Spica y de Miatori, sabía lo prestigioso que era el puesto máximo entre las estudiantes en cada una, sobre todo en la más antigua de las escuelas, sin embargo para ella, era simplemente, una excelente manera de aprender todavía más de Astraea, aquella hermosa colina que tanto amaba; la cuna de sus recuerdos, de sus experiencias; su segundo hogar, porque aun cuando pasaba la mayor parte del año ahí que en su casa, no podía negar el hogar que sus padres le habían dado, porque finalmente, ahí comenzó su más grande aventura: La vida. Y porque en verdad le gustaba volver en cada oportunidad, aunque claro, no podía hacerlo ni tan seguido, ni por tanto tiempo, era el destino de cada chica que habitaba el ishigo-sha, volver a él.

Chikaru era una chica muy atractiva, bastante para ser honestos, y quizá, solo quizá, demasiado. Su personalidad amable y alegre la hacían tremendamente popular dentro y fuera de su campus, incluso se pensaba en ella como una digna sucesora a Etoile, pero tal cargo no era deseado por ella, incluso si se sabía capaz para encargarse de esa responsabilidad y hacerse de los votos de las alumnas, no tenía interés, por una simple razón, no era poder ni fama lo que buscaba, sino diversión y esa, la tenía frente a ella, cada día, al levantarse. Tan solo era cuestión de elegir la forma en que la tomaría cada vez. Aunado a ello, existían dos motivos más por los cuales no podría siquiera participar: No tenía una compañera con la cual presentarse, seguramente a cualquiera de sus kohais a la que le propusiera participar con ella aceptaría felizmente pero, jamás le pasaría por la cabeza meter a alguna de las chicas a ese campo de batalla , simplemente no podría hacerlo. La segunda razón era por que la persona que más deseaba que las ganadoras fueran de su escuela, era la más querida para ella y al no pertenecer a la misma escuela, hacerse de la victoria significaría perder la amistad de esa chica. Esa chica era Tomori Shion, la mejor amiga de Chikaru y presidenta estudiantil de Spica de su misma edad y tal vez su misma capacidad, aunque claramente enfocada en un sentido totalmente opuesto al de la hermosa reina de lerim. La principal preocupación de Shion era mantener el prestigio de su escuela en lo más alto y al verse superada en ciertos aspectos por Miatori como era la antigüedad de la escuela, y el que hasta ese año las etoiles surgieran de ahí, la habían hecho obsesionarse con superarla en todos los aspectos, volviéndose rival acérrima declarada de la mayor de las presidentas o pilares como eran conocidas las chicas que dirigían cada escuela en astraea, Rokujou Miyuki, una jovencitamente sin duda admirable y que por cuestiones de personalidad era la que más se imponía en cuanto a autoridad se refería, su semblante siempre era sereno y tranquilo y ella misma, tenía un control impecable de sus emociones, jamás se alteraba y siempre conservaba la calma ante cualquier evento inesperado. En palabras de la propia Chikaru, la mayor meta de su amiga, era superar a esa chica y es que, aunque jamás se lo había mencionado, estaba convencida de que esa persona, había despertado la admiración de la rubia, de modo que lo que buscaba en realidad, era llegar a ser como ella algún día, aunque a vista de la peli negra, la capacidad de amabas, era la misma, tan solo tenían personalidades diferentes.

Dos eran los rasgos que caracterizaban a loes pilares de Astraea, su inteligencia y su belleza, y es que estas chicas en verdad tenían algo que las convertía en verdaderas princesas, Miyuki, poseía una atractiva belleza que enfocaba su madurez; Shión una intrigante estética intelectual, serena, casi distante. Definitivamente ambas eran dignas de su puesto en todos los sentidos. Sin embargo, Chikaru era especial, ella brillaba al sonreír, iluminaba la más oscura de las noches, despejaba la más concentrada niebla con esa encantadora sonrisa que tanta fama le daba pese a no buscarla, y es que su aspecto era tan adorable, que simplemente mirarla, reconfortaba el más acongojado corazón. Pero no solo su aspecto era agraciado, su carácter era gentil y su alma bondadosa, esas características la hacían digna del título que ostentaba como reina de lerim, aunque para muchos, su reino abarcaba Astraea completamente. Pero la gentileza no era ni por poco muestra de debilidad, Chikaru-sama era una líder innata y su fuerza era absoluta…

Esa mañana como cada día, se preparó para iniciar sus actividades, era viernes y faltaban al menos dos horas para iniciar las clases y una hora y media para reunirse en el comedor, muchas seguramente seguirían dormidas, pero hacía varios años ya que ella había adoptado la costumbre de salir a correr por las mañanas, al principio había sido difícil, no se consideraba una persona atlética pese a la excelente condición física que poseía y que se había asegurado de conservar, simplemente correr requería de un gran esfuerzo, aunque después de todo ese tiempo haciéndolo, su cuerpo se había acoplado ya a dicha actividad, ahora mismo, le encantaba hacerlo, _necesitaba_ hacerlo. Y quizá porque su corazón recibía una gratificante dosis de oxígeno, siempre que terminaba, se sentía feliz. Pocas alumnas usaban esa hora para correr como ella lo hacía, de hecho, no recordaba la última vez se había topado con alguien con intenciones de correr, no ahí, no a esa hora, finalmente las chicas de los clubes deportivos, practicaban, calentaban y se ejercitaban a la hora de su club. Pero es que ella simplemente no podía hacer eso, una vez el día iniciara, tendría que asistir a clases. Terminando, tendría que atender los asuntos del consejo, trabajar en sus nuevos diseños para el club de cosplay, o cualquier actividad de los diversos clubes a los que pertenecía y que por supuesto, ella había creado, pero es que simplemente había demasiadas cosas divertidas en este mundo, en esa escuela, como para ser ignoradas. Y ni que decir de las escuelas hermanas de Lerim, a veces sus visitas a ellas eran frecuentes, compartía todo tipo de tips con los clubes de Spica o Miatori, sin importar el origen o tipo de este. Tanto contacto tenía a veces con las otras escuelas, que entendía el constante reproche de Shion hacia su persona "más te vale que no estés planeando algo raro" seguramente creía que estaba pensando presentarse a las elecciones y pese a su constante negación, siempre había algo como "te conozco y sé que tu curiosidad muchas veces llega a superarte". A como Shion lo veía se estaba dando a conocer para ganar votos en caso de necesitarlos en un futuro, pero sencillamente, no estaba interesada, por ella precisamente, jamás se presentaría, o al menos no en ese tiempo.

Esa mañana se cumplía una semana de las elecciones, las nuevas Etoiles habían entrado de lleno ya a sus actividades, según los rumores, formaban una pareja perfecta, pero Chikaru se preguntaba de vez en cuando si se acercaban un poco a la veneración que le tenían a Shizuma o, "Antigua Etoile", como ella la llamaba. Esa mujer era en verdad amada por todas y no era un secreto para nadie que se había encargado de "amar a muchas", su coquetería no tenía límites, o no los tenía hasta que llego Nagisa, la alumna que hace poco habían trasladado a Miatori y que dicho sea de paso, era en verdad apreciada por la joven presidenta, y es que esa niña derrochaba felicidad, la contagiaba, no le sorprendía que Hanazono Shizuma hubiera puesto sus ojos en ella, aunque no podía evitar sentirse apenada por ella, caer en manos de tal persona, no le iba permitir llevar una vida tranquila como la que seguramente deseaba. Conforme pasó el tiempo se dio cuenta de que la chica se había enamorado de Shizuma, a decir verdad, le angustiaba el predecible destino que le esperaba , la noche que la encontró llorando vio con pena que lo inevitable acababa de suceder, la entonces todavía Etoile, había roto el corazón de aquella noble chica. Pero que más podía hacer ya, solo abrazarla, durante una noche entera, la pelirroja lloró hasta quedarse dormida, ya nada podía hacerse, pero confiaba en que esa tierna jovencita encontrara la fuerza para reponerse de aquel duro golpe y se olvidara de Shizuma lo más pronto posible, solo quería verla feliz, radiante de nuevo, lo deseó tan fervientemente, que tardó algunos minutos en asimilar aquella escena donde la chica de cabellera plateada entró por la peli roja , gritó que la amaba y simplemente la raptó. La sonrisa que tenía Nagisa en esos momentos la hacía pensar que la vida le había retribuido aquel llanto tan amargo de dos noches atrás pero, una vez más, un corazón era sacrificado, eso lo supo al mirar atrás y enfocarse en una devastada Tamao, simplemente el amor era un tanto… arriesgado. Amar JAMAS te aseguraba ser amado.

Pero que tanto era el alcance de aquella pandemia emocional, porque hasta ella había sido infectada alguna vez y aun así, jamás se imaginó que aquella _etapa_ de casi todo ser humano, podría ser tan destructiva, no hasta que se topó con la mirada de aquella joven, dueña de la voz más hermosa que la bella lider había escuchado jamás, y podía presumir de haber escuchado infinidad de bellas voces de todo el mundo, Nanto Yaya. Era un hecho que el coro de Spica, la tenía a ella como pilar.

La misma tarde de las elecciones, mientras salía de Spica, la vio, estaba sentada en aquella fuente que parecía tan solitaria a veces pese a su belleza ¿o sería que reflejaba aquel día cual espejo, la verdadera forma del corazón de aquella que la usaba como refugio en ese momento? Sin dejar de mirarla se acercó hasta ella, estaba casi a su lado cuando la escuchó hablar, inevitablemente terminó iniciando una conversación con ella y de algún modo, consolándola, o eso quiso aunque, ¿lo habría logrado? Era difícil saberlo, aquella vez, luego de aquellas primeras palabras, cuando la joven se giró a mirarla, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, se sintió apenada, esa mirada pese a lo bella que era, reflejaba una profunda pena, tan honda, que pudo impulsivamente correr a abrazarla y quedarse así hasta que aquella pena se disipara pero, lo sabía, nada cambiaria aunque lo hiciera, no lo haría porque, a quien ella deseaba, en esos momentos cerca de ahí, unía su destino a alguien más. Resultaba frustrante pero, no desalentador, cierto, no podía sanar su corazón pero, al menos podía animarla un poco, y considerando que su sonrisa se mostró una vez, podía decirse que había alcanzado su objetivo, el resto, dependía de ella, pero confiaba en que lograría reponerse, esa chica era definitivamente, más fuerte de lo que ella misma creía…

-Sería bueno encontrarla otra vez.

La bella actriz había salido ya de su habitación, recorrió los pasillos de Ishigo-sha desde su puerta, hasta la salida, esa colina era bastante amplia y contaba con su propio bosque, los patios de las tres escuelas y algunas de sus áreas, formaban una interesante pista de carreras que Minamoto-chan había aprovechado bastante bien durante sus años ahí, aunque estaba convencida de que había muchas cosas más que descubrir y bastantes lugares que explorar. Mientras pensaba en algo divertido para hacer con las chicas al terminar las clases, comenzó con el calentamiento requerido antes de emprender la carrera, no sería bueno lastimarse algún músculo, suficiente tuvo con aquella caída durante la presentación de la obra "Carmen", le había tomado una semana recuperarse y había sido una verdadera tortura no poder salir a correr ni realizar libremente sus tantas actividades, de hecho tan solo el no haber podido seguir en el escenario la habría hecho pedazos pero, dado que su querida Nagisa había entrado maravillosamente en escena, pudo superarlo fácilmente.

-¿También ella estará durmiendo?

De la nada se formuló esa pregunta, se preguntaba si también Nanto Yaya seguiría durmiendo, después de todo, tenía entendido que la actual Etoile, aquella con apariencia de ángel, amaba dormir, eso pudo corroborarlo en las dos ocasiones en que los tres consejos y las Etoiles se reunieron muy de mañana y la rubia llego con mucha prisa y después de que todas estaban reunidas ya, incluso Amane. Se preguntaba si era debido a que había cumplido el sueño de Shion que le tuviera tantas consideraciones, con Yaya-chan no había tenido compasión esa tarde que se encontraron y la verdad, no le había parecido que existiera motivo para tal actitud, no en ese momento. En definitiva, Hikari se había ganado la presidenta, y era bueno, si no lo hubiera hecho, seguramente no la habría pasado bien. O tal vez no, todos carecen de algo casi siempre, a Hikari-chan le ganaba la impuntualidad a veces pero, era muy inteligente y ni que decir de su belleza, no por nada tenía sufriendo así a esa chica de ojos coquetos.

-¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo?

-Hola. ¿De quién hablas?

De la nada y como ella alguna vez lo hiciera, la voz de una chica la sorprendió, no necesitaba buscar en sus recuerdos para saber quién era la dueña, tan solo se asustó de sí misma y de la intensidad con la que a veces solía desear algo.

-Yaya-chan. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, salí a correr pero me pareció que había alguien haciendo ejercicio y al acercarme, noté que eras tú así que te vine a saludar, pero si te molesta…

-No, no es eso es solo que…

-¿Qué…?

-Nada importante.

Chikaru estaba sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando sencillamente, tener a Nantou Yaya frente a ella era ya sorprendente, y lo era, por que justo acababa de pensar en ella, además que estuviera ahí para correr, era todavía más irreal, jamás la había visto.

-No sueles hacerlo, ¿cierto?

-¿Correr?, claro. Todas las mañanas lo hago.

-No – dijo la presidenta afirmando- no lo creo. Yo SI salgo todas las mañanas y jamás te he visto.

-Jajaja, pues valla, no me lo esperaba – Yaya opto por dejar de mentir – Bien, pues la verdad es que es la primera vez que salgo a correr. Jamás lo hago pero…

-¿Pero?

La chica de Spica se dio la vuelta para imitar a su sempai y estirar los brazos y piernas como lo hiciera ella momentos antes. Sostuvo su codo derecho y lo atrajo hacia su clavícula izquierda y viceversa, estiro brazos y piernas sin ningún problema, parecía bastante flexible.

-Digamos que me he visto obligada a hacerlo. ¿Y? ¿De quién hablabas, de Shion sama?

-No…- Chikaru fijo su mirads en la chica que tenía cerca - …de ti.

Ante la respuesta, Yaya interrumpió su calentamiento para girar una vez más hacia su sempai.

-¿De mí?

-Así es. Estaba pensando en ti, justo cuando llegaste. ¿No te parece increíble?

-Sí, creo que lo es pero… si por mi fuera yo no estaría aquí, al menos no para correr.

-¿Y qué es lo que te obliga entonces?

-Mmmm – Yaya dudó antes de contestar – Pues verás, el concurso Nacional de coros para escuelas católicas está próximo, y una de mis sempais ha decidido aumentar el entrenamiento. Aunque oficialmente yo soy la líder, por cuestiones de edad y de grado, estoy bajo su mando. Yo me encargo del papeleo y todo lo relacionado al coro pero, bajo su tutela. También podría decirse que mi papel principal es el de fungir como imagen del grupo. En realidad no entiendo porque me dieron el puesto, yo creí que ella tomaría el liderazgo luego de que la líder anterior se graduara.

-Debe ser duro para ti. Pero ya que eres la estrella del coro, hacerte líder promocionaría en gran medida al grupo en todos los sentidos, muchas de las personas que las escuchan, se centran en ti principalmente, seguro tus sempais se dieron cuenta de que de ese modo, atraerías a más personas a escucharlas e incluso a integrarse. Los contratos fuera de la escuela también han aumentado ¿no es así?

-Sí, así es – Yaya analizó la teoría propuesta, no dudaba que así fuera pero, no le parecía que su sempai y sublíder del coro: Kirie Nami, fuera el tipo de persona que idea ese tipo de estrategias, no por fama o dinero – Tal vez tengas razón pero...aun así, aveces me agota el ritmo.

-Entiendo. ¿Pero tiene algo que ver el concurso y el entrenamiento con que salgas a correr?

-Aparentemente todo. Kirie-sempai dijo que tenía que comenzar a correr para mejorar el control de mi respiración. No creo tener problema alguno en ese aspecto pero, una orden suya es una realidad proyectada y mírame, aquí estoy finalmente.

Mientras continuaban hablando, ambas realizaban flexiones de todo tipo para preparar su cuerpo, una vez concluyeron, Chikaru volvió a hablar.

-Pues ya que no puedes evitarlo, porque no lo disfrutas, correr es un excelente deporte.

-No lo dudo pero…

-Ya sé. Por qué no corremos hacia la entrada del bosque.

-¿Qué? Pero… - La estrella del coro miró con agobio hacia la dirección sugerida, de verdad le iba a costar el adaptarse - …No creo ser muy veloz.

-No competiremos. Trotaremos hasta ahí, para ti que empiezas, sería ideal.

Yaya sonrió resignada pero dispuesta.

-Ok, solo porque tu entusiasmo es contagioso - le dijo y luego se paró frente a ella – pero debes prometer que guiarás mi trote a partir de hoy hasta que me convierta en toda una corredora de pistas.

Chikaru la miró sorprendida, tal vez estaba jugando pero, la chica se había impuesto una meta que requería superarse a sí misma y a la poca disposición que tenía para correr, además, esa sonrisa tan simpática y coqueta que tenía, la atraía sobre manera. Sabía de cierta fama que se había ganado años atrás como seductora voraz pero, el mismo año que Hikari llegó, algo en ella cambió, TODO en esa chica cambió. Lo sabía porque Shión que en ese tiempo era Vicepresidenta del consejo, siempre le hablaba de algún lío en el que la niña se había metido y del que la rubia tenía que encargarse y no es que su kohai fuera rebelde, agresiva o problemática. Chikaru estaba segura de que de eso, solo tenía la apariencia, simplemente había demasiadas chicas interesadas en ella… todo el tiempo, y aparentemente por no herirlas (como alguna vez le escucho decir a Kirie Nami, la hasta ahora sublíder del coro) simplemente las acompañaba, saltándose los ensayos, a veces las clases o en el peor de los casos, retrasándose al toque de queda. Estaba segura de Shion la reprendió en incontables ocasiones, la razón siempre fue la misma, la había encontrado con diversas estudiantes de Spica en situaciones un tanto… comprometedoras. Todas ellas hermosas… y mayores que ella.

Un día, un ángel llegó a Spica, y Nantou Yaya, jamás volvió a meterse en líos de ningún tipo, nadie era capaz de acercarse a ella, al menos nadie con intensiones románticas, porque, aunque lo intentarán, nada lograrían. Chikaru estaba segura de que jamás vio sonreír a nadie tan bellamente como lo hacía Yaya mientras hablaba o cantaba con Hikari, es más, parecía que tan solo estar ahí, al lado de esa tierna oji azul, la hacía sentirse plena. En una ocasión Lerim requirió del coro de Spica, por lo que le ofreció su auditorio para que ensayaran en el lugar real de la presentación, ahí pudo ver todas y cada una de las facetas de la estrella de aquel coro, y una a una, eran guiadas y regidas por un ángel. No le extraño la decepción por la que pasó luego de darse cuenta que ese ángel, no era para ella…

-¿Sera una buena idea? No creo que Nami-san permita que su estrella la abandone para dedicarse a las pistas – esta vez Chikaru marcó el sarcasmo en su comentario.

-Tienes razón. Creo que no le gustaría – Yaya desvió la mirada para meditar, sus gestos casi ingenuos causaron la elegante sonrisa de la dama a su lado – Ok, no iré a las pistas, pero ya que igual tengo que correr por las mañanas a partir de ahora, al menos deja que te haga compañía ¿sí?

-Está bien – Chikaru fingió resignación – si no tengo más remedio – luego sonrió tiernamente – ¿pero no será un problema para ti la hora?

Yaya la miró curiosa - ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que tal vez eres un poco dormilona – La presidenta bromeó sutilmente

-¿Dormilona yo? Para nada – La chica la miró orgullosa – No me gusta dormir mucho, solo lo necesario.

-Entonces eso reduce tu problema a la mitad

-Cierto aunque… -La futura atleta miró hacia su dormitorio – Hikari sí que goza dormir, si me entretengo mucho no podré regresar a tiempo para despertarla – de pronto una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro. – No quiero perderme los lindos pucheros que hace cuando se molesta por tener que levantarse. –Luego se tocó la barbilla – Y además se molestará si o la despierto y llega tarde.

"¿Te das cuenta que no tienes obligación alguna de hacer nada de eso? Levantarse y llegar temprano es SU responsabilidad, no tuya." Chikaru pudo decirle algo como eso, se lo dijo con el pensamiento, pero sabía que a su kohai de Spica, más que una obligación, hacer eso era algo así como un sueño realizado, imaginarla cumpliéndolo cada mañana era un tanto incómodo. Así que prefirió limitarse a continuar la plática original, seria problemático seguir con la recién iniciada.

-Trotemos entonces

-Si

Sin decir más, las chicas se encaminaron a su objetivo, tal como prometió, Chikaru troto al nivel de Yaya, que sorpresivamente resulto bastante decente, la joven pelinegra resulto bastante ágil.

Llegaron al lugar propuesto y descansaron un poco, habían sido algo así como 15 minutos, la distancia y la ubicación eran ideales, la falta de perfección del camino, lo hacía un complemento ideal para quien en verdad deseaba un entrenamiento digno hacia las grandes pistas. Llegaron al lugar fijado y se detuvieron a descansar unos segundos, las dos bellas jóvenes relajaron su ahora agitada respiración, siendo una cantante y la otra actriz no fue difícil, la adorable presidenta de Lerim, camino un poco más hacia el fondo del bosque hasta llegar a un majestuoso roble, Yaya la miro y se encamino hacia ella, pero no dijo nada, Chikaru abrazo aquel árbol como si fuera un gran amigo al que no importando cuantas veces viera, podía decir que lo extrañaba cada vez que se separaban.

-Me encanta este árbol. Ha vivido tanto tiempo y sigue tan firme. Es un ejemplo para el resto, para los que apenas comienzan a vivir, siempre estático pero imponente. ¿No crees que luce hermoso?

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

Yaya no respondió la pregunta de Chikaru, en contraste a ello, la cuestiono, pero su sempai no se separó del árbol, incluso lo aferro aún más.

-Lo he visto tantas veces, cada mañana, desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora somos amigos.

-Entonces espero no causar sus celos.

Chiukaru se separó un poco del roble y miro curiosa a la chica, pero no hablo.

-Ahora yo también seré tu amiga, también te veré cada mañana.

Un agradable silencio se manifestó mientras ambas jóvenes se miraban

-Creo que no le importara compartirme- la joven reina sonrió amablemente

Nanto Yaya había visto sonreír a muchas chicas hermosas, tantas como pudo conquistar en su pasado más agitado, pero estaba segura de que ninguna podía acercarse siquiera a la de esa chica frente a ella, como explicarlo, simplemente transmitía confianza, ternura, algo que se volvía inquietante si la miraba mucho. Cuando miro sonreír por primera vez a Hikari, su corazón simplemente se encadeno a esa sonrisa, deseo con toda su alma poder admirar esa imagen durante toda la vida, jamás pensó que aquel deseo seria su perdición, cierto era que aún era capaz de ver su sonrisa alguna que otra vez pero… no tenía sentido si quien la causaba era alguien más. Perdida en aquel recuerdo, inevitablemente perdió el entusiasmo que había alcanzado esa mañana, seguramente provocada por tan grata compañía de esa joven de amable sonrisa, Minamoto Chikaru.

-¿Yaya-chan?

Sin usar palabras, la líder del coro miro a Chikaru, a ella precisamente le había prometido liberarse del recuerdo del ángel de spica pero, hacerlo definitivamente no era tan fácil como decirlo.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Contestar no cambiaría nada, tampoco no hacerlo, así que era mejor continuar con aquella prometedora mañana.

-Nada, solo pensaba

-¿En Hikari-chan?

Chikaru se había propuesto no mencionarla, en verdad tenía la intención de ignorar el tema en medida de lo que fuera posible pero, simplemente había cedido ante algún impulso que no esperó surgiera en ella, ya no podía retractarse pero, no estaba segura de sí era ese el tema de conversación que quería tener con Yaya, pero incluso sin que ella ayudara o no, el ángel de spica era siempre, lo que abarcaba el pensamiento de su kohai, en ese, y en cualquier momento.

-Yo… no…

-Comienzo a acostumbrarme…

-¿Qué?

-A terminar hablando de Hikari-chan cuando estoy contigo.

Yaya se sonrojo ante ese comentario, pero ya no estaba segura de sí era por saberse aún enamorada de Hikari, o por que fuera Minamoto Chikaru quien se lo hiciera notar, a la vez, que lo notaba ella misma. Se habían visto pocas veces pero, la verdad era que le agradaba, no es que quisiera mostrarse con una máscara frente a ella pero, preferentemente, desearía no mostrarle una depresiva Yaya, una obsesionada con un amor que no puede tener, no una que es incapaz de tener una vida propia, no entendía como era que efectivamente, terminaba mostrándole eso mismo cada vez que la veía.

-Perdona.

-¿Por qué?

-He fallado a la promesa que te hice, sé que debería comenzar a hacer mi vida, pero, me es imposible dejar de pensar en ella, es solo que…

-La quieres. Lo sé Yaya-chan, y ella te quiere a ti, eres su gran amiga después de todo, claro que es imposible que ambas ignoren sus sentimientos, pero ¿sabes? Intenta vivir en calma con tus propios sentimientos, si terminas obsesionándote, te harás mucho daño a ti misma, y la propia Hikari.

-Chikaru-sama…

-¿Volvemos caminando?

Las palabras de la líder, había hecho eco en la mente de la joven estrella, claro que se había propuesto infinidad de veces olvidarse de sus sentimientos por Hikari, pero siempre que lo había intentado, había fracasado, a veces se preguntaba si lo hubiera logrado si en la noche antes de las elecciones no hubiera pasado nada pero… ya nunca podría averiguarlo, porque había pasado y punto. Pero que no pudiera controlar sus propias emociones no era ni por poco tan frustrante como saber que para Hikari eso era parte del pasado, en algunas ocasiones hasta parecía no recordar aquella noche. Siempre estaba tan sonriente al volver de las juntas con Amane, en clase trabajaba arduamente para poder estar lista cuando "El príncipe" iba por ella. Entre tanto alboroto provocado por la pareja más gloriosa de Spica, nunca había tenido el valor de mirar la sonrisa que seguramente adornaba el bello rostro de Hikari en aquella caravana protagonizada por el amor de su vida y aquella ladrona que se le había arrebatado. Si ella no existiera, ¿algo habría cambiado?, esa era la pregunta que resonaba en su cabeza cada día, incluso si hubiera tenido una oportunidad en esas circunstancias, Amane existía, en ese mundo, en esa escuela… y en la vida de su Ángel.

-¿Por qué? Mi corazón todavía no está satisfecho.

-Eso es malo. Entonces volvamos corriendo…

Tras aquella nueva carrera, las 2 peli negras se separaron, el tiempo había transcurrido y en 20 minutos deberían estar ya en el comedor. Ambas iniciaron sus días como cualquier otro, para Yaya nada cambiaba, despertar a Hikari era el único pretexto que tenía para acercarse a ella, pero amaba tanto esos ojos azules abriéndose para recibir la mañana, que no le importaba abandonar su orgullo para disfrutar de ellos cada día. Chikaru en cambio, se encargaba de hacer de cada día algo especial, 3 chicas de cursos inferiores, integraban bajo su liderazgo, el club de los disfraces, y todos los que creaba de vez en cuando. A veces solo exploraban Lerim, pero usualmente visitaban las otras dos escuelas, el único propósito de cada club, era divertirse, y el objetivo, era alcanzado cada día. Kizuna Hyoga y Natsume Remon de 2do grado y Byakudan Kagome de 1ro, las kohai de Chikaru, simplemente amaban a su sempai, por ser quien era la admiraban profundamente pero, incluso sin el puesto que tenía, ella era la reina de Lerim y ya.

Para la hermosa líder gastar su energía era una obligación, el sueño no llegaría si se negaba a hacerlo, las actividades del club solían extenderse hasta al anochecer en muchas ocasiones, por lo que las chicas debían terminar sus deberes antes de reunirse, o si la ocasión lo ameritaba, reunirse serviría para que todas terminaran sus deberes en compañía de las demás. Sin embargo, este día sería diferente, Shion le había pedido ayuda en algunos asuntos relacionados con los 3 consejos, al estar cerca la fecha de graduación, la presidenta de Spica prefería arreglar las cosas por sí misma para no presionar a la aún presidenta de Miatori, claro que jamás se lo diría a su amiga, pero era igual, no había necesidad, la percepción e intuición de la Reina, eran envidiables.

Aún faltaban algunas horas para recibir el anochecer pero, Chikaru estaba preparada para esperarlo en el consejo estudiantil de Spica, no sería la primera vez pero, algo definitivamente había cambiado, su amiga era ahora, la líder más influyente dentro de las tres escuelas, su sueño se había cumplido al fin, su escuela albergaba ahora a las actuales Etoile y eso seguramente la tenían feliz y claro, muy ocupada, apenas y la había visto en esa semana pero, la conocía muy bien, casi podía adivinar cada acción que había realizado últimamente. Sonriendo al imaginarse a su poco honesta amiga, se aproximó a su oficina y toco la puerta.

-Pase.

-Hola Shion-chan. Luces ocupada.

-Hay algunos trámites importantes que debo realizar para mañana, así que espero terminar antes del anochecer.

-¿Y en que te ayudo?

-Con esta parte, creo que me tomaría toda la noche hacerlo yo sola, ¿puedo pedirte ese favor?

-Shion-chan, sabes que solo necesitas decirme lo que necesitas y con gusto te ayudaré.

Tomori Shion quien no había mirado más que los papeles que tenía en su escritorio, alzó la vista por primera vez hacia Chikaru, ciertamente, la amable chica la había ayudado en momentos críticos antes, cada vez que la necesito, eran amigas desde siempre y por eso podía confiarle cualquier cosa, pese a su trato frío y cortante frente a alguien más, a solas podía hablar con ella tan libre y naturalmente que incluso podría ser confundida con alguien más...

-Gracias

Ambas presidentas se hundieron en su deber omitiendo la presencia de la otra. Era así siempre que se reunían para trabajar y no es que no tuvieran tema de conversación, era solo que incluso a través del silencio, podían entenderse, comunicarse, en ellas no había un código establecido y les fascinaba que así fuera, usualmente Tomori jamás se comportaba tan cercana con Chikaru pero, tampoco lo necesitaba, sabía demostrar su amistad de formas únicas, inesperadas, y eso la hacía especial a los ojos de Chikaru. Tras varias horas de trabajo, la peli negra se levantó de aquel amplio escritorio que compartía con su amiga, no lo había hecho desde que empezaran pero, había terminado y necesitaba estirar las piernas, no hablo, solo caminó hacía una esquina de la oficina, en ella había una foto de la rubia, estaba en un marco negro, discreto pero elegante, la chica lo levanto y miró de cerca la foro, siempre hacía eso cada vez que iba a esa oficina.

-Siempre haces eso…

La rubia había terminado su trabajo también, y camino en dirección de la otra joven.

-mirar esa foto

Chikaru no despego la vista del marco

-Porque me gusta mucho.

-Nunca me has dicho por qué.

-Ese día fue cuando te volviste presidenta de Spica, lucias tan feliz…

-¿Solo por eso?

-¿Debería haber más?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Chikaru miró un momento más la foto en sus manos y la regresó a su lugar después, entonces se enfocó una vez más en la mirada de la rubia, esta vez en la realidad.

-Mejor dime tú, ¿para qué me pediste que viniera? Claro que mi ayuda te facilitó el trabajo pero… estoy segura de que no fue por eso por lo que me pediste que viniera. Así que… ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?

Ante el cuestionamiento de la peli negra, Shion solo suspiro, claramente no tenía caso fingir, efectivamente, la había llamado por una razón.

-Así que te has dado cuenta, aunque ya lo esperaba. Bien, entonces iré al grano, escucha Chikaru, hay un favor que debo pedirte.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Nanto Yaya. Quiero que te encargues de hacerla olvidar a Hikari-sama.

* * *

_Sin comentarios..._

_No es broma, pues ya habrán notado a donde se inclina la balanza, pero la trama apenas se está desarrollando, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que en el siguiente capítulo algo pasará, Hikari aparece en escena, en fin... sigan mi historia, comenten, pero sobre todo... disfrútenla..._


	4. Una larga noche, una larga espera

_Bien, el tiempo a pasado y eso, no daré excusas ni nada, en vez de eso les contaré mi historia. Primeramente me preguntaré ¿que está pasando?, es decir, jamás estuvo planeado el que todo esto pasara en mi historia, por Dios, fue tan raro todo, yo solo comencé a escribir y las escenas se iban armando solas, nada mal de hecho, pero justo antes de concluir una escena, mi mente se bloqueaba, claro que como no tenía intensión de parar pues iniciaba otra y lo mismo. Un círculo vicioso que me estaba atrapando... Al final quedé con varios escenarios abiertos que simplemente no podía cerrar sin importar cuanto lo intentara, eso hace una semana, dos días para estructurar todo el capítulo y el resto para concluirlo. Pero si todo es tan reciente entonces ¿qué pasó con el resto de tiempo? se preguntarán, ¿qué pasó con las vacaciones? Pues bien, resulta que desde hace como dos meses, si aún antes de subir el capítulo tres, una seductora fuerza se apoderó de mi voluntad, mi mente siempre estaba divagando en cualquier cosa y nada, mi espíritu tan solo se dejó llevar, se relajó y mis nervios comenzaron a perder conexión entre ellos... Algo en mi se estaba perdiendo, tiempo después cuando aquella sensación se estaba volviendo insoportable y descubrí que mi vida se estaba arruinando,me decidí, visité a la Doctora Wakaba y su acertado sabiduría me diagnosticó con algo así como "El Holgazán Común" que según dijo era una enfermedad, una muy fuerte enfermedad Psicológica pero que con algunos ejercicios de matemáticas (más que nada para reponerme en la materia), una optima disciplina y algo de entusiasmo podría curar poco a poco, la rehabilitación iba a ser dura pero... podría lograrlo con el tiempo..._

_Y esa es mi historia... pero como me estoy recuperando favorablemente y algo rápido pues... creo que podré actualizar pronto. Algo gracioso fue que solo logré concluir el capítulo mientras ordenaba mi cuarto cierta madrugada (si lo sé, no es común limpiar a las 2 de la mañana pero créanme, es muy productivo) y para no aburrirme intercalé mi labor de limpiar con la de escribir, y así pude finalmente terminar (creo que lo intentaré la próxima vez que no lo logre). El capítulo es corto pero, espero lo toleren... ¡No! Es mentira, quedó un poco largo, así que si tienen algo que hacer, mejor concluyanla antes, no quiero ser responsable de sus fallos..._

_Ahora, pasando a lo siguiente, mientras leía el comentario de tetsunoqwaser recordé que debo terminar de ver seikon no qwaser, por que me quede en el episodio 12 y no puede ser bueno dejar inconcluso un anime, en serio, me gustaba la química, ¡pero esa serie me hizo amarla!... en fin, en cuanto a lo que decías pues de hecho, en efecto la intención de mi fic es como darle continuidad a la serie, es bueno saber que lo has percibido así y... si, trataré no solo de mantenerme lo mejor que pueda en cuanto a estilo, sino de mejorarlo además, espero mantener tu interés y bueno, a ver que pasa.  
_

_A aguslay otra vez le agradezco su lectura y... pues que te digo me gusta que te guste mi historia, espero no perder calidad pero si lo notas, házmelo saber en seguida para corregirme._

_Si bueno, después de tan inoportuno discurso, presento ahora si el capítulo cuatro con cada escena concluida, fue toda una odisea lograrlo pero, al final quedaron así...  
_

* * *

**Cap. IV**

"**Una larga noche, una larga espera: El amanecer marca el comienzo de un nuevo día y… ¿el fin de la agonía?"**

Chikaru analizó lo más fríamente posible la situación en la que se encontraba justo ahora, Shion acababa de hacerle una petición de lo más extraña, y no era la propuesta en sí, sino el hecho de que _ella_, la estuviera haciendo. Sospechó desde aquella mañana que ese día definitivamente no sería normal, lo supo al ver la determinación en la mirada de aquella orgullosa rubia, si, Tomori Shion no era una mujer que actuara por inercia. No. Esa chica siempre tenía bien planeados sus movimientos, incluso un fracaso, podría ser su mejor carta, en el más sangriento duelo de la vida. Claro estaba que siempre deseaba lograr algo más grande que lo que tenía que sacrificar, así era ella, y la peli negra lo sabía, por eso era preocupante escuchar algo como lo que acababa de escuchar de esos elegantes labios… Por otra parte, estaba la propuesta en sí, "_hacer que Nanto Yaya, olvide a Konohana Hikari"_, tenía que pensar muy bien en esas palabras, desde un punto de vista de la lingüística, esa oración podría acarrear varios significados, el término _olvida_r claramente lo estaba enfocando a dejar el afecto que la corista sentía por la Etoile menor, en el pasado, en la sombra, en un lugar inexistente y eso simplemente no lo veía posible y no lo hacía porque de hecho el verbo de la oración: _hacer,_ estaba totalmente enfocado en la adorable presidenta. Ahora bien, dejando de lado la gramática y enfocando únicamente las palabras en una simple interpretación, _hacer que se olvide de Hikari_, ¿acaso le estaba proponiendo conquistarla? No, eso sí que no podría pasar, no Shion, no a Yaya-chan. Su poderosa intuición trabajaba ya, no quería precipitarse pero…

-¿Y cómo se supone que logre eso? – La chica se aventuró finalmente a preguntar, ya que más daba lo que podía o no ser, si analizaba demasiado la situación, algo la perdería del buen sendero de la cordura.

-Bueno, tú eres especialmente buena conquistando corazones, tu personalidad se presta para atraer a las personas y ganarte su afecto…

Shion tomo esa postura orgullosa que solía adquirir mientras se hundía en su pensamiento para dar solución a algún problema, cruzo los brazos y miró a través de la ventana, la noche había cubierto ya toda la colina, pese a eso, la luz lunar se imponía a la oscuridad, cada zona de Astraea se volvía definitivamente mítica en este tipo de noches.

-… ¿Por qué no solo haces lo mismo con ella?

-¿Quieres que conquiste a Yaya-chan?

Chikaru sabía que no era esa la idea de su amiga pero, tampoco tenía tan claro el mensaje oculto tras aquellas curiosas palabras, por eso no le importó tentar su suerte, su intención claramente era lograr el enfado de su tan querida amiga…

-¡Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso!

…Y lo logró.

-Valla, perdón entonces…

Si Shion se enfadaba, abandonaría esa barrera que le permitía calcular cada una de sus acciones y claro, cada una de sus palabras. Y necesitaba que eso pasara para que pudiera leer sus movimientos. La rubia se separó de la ventana segundos después de las atrevidas palabras de su compañera, sin importar cuanto se esforzara por mantener esa postura emocionalmente inquebrantable, siempre caía en las provocaciones de la reina, esa era una de las pocas cosas que jamás había podido evitar por más que lo intentara. Volver atrás en el tiempo, le hacía ver con ciertos celos, la forma tan natural en que aquella chica a su lado lograba todo lo que se proponía, sin importar el costo, el riesgo… o la dificultad de su deseo. Pero ese lado de ella, era sin duda admirable, incluso para la imperturbable rubia. Estando siempre juntas pese a sus ocupados cargos, habían aprendido a conocerse mutuamente, estaba segura de que Chikaru sabía todo sobre ella, aunque se esforzara en ocultar algo, tarde o temprano terminaba por descubrirla, y estaba bien de esa forma, no le importaba tener a alguien que la conociera tan bien o aún más que ella misma, no le importaba que fuera la prodigiosa Reina de Lerim esa persona. Sin embargo, algo le molestaba siempre. Sin importar cuanto se esforzara, estaba segura de que jamás terminaba de conocer a su intuitiva amiga, si ella se proponía ocultar algo… era prácticamente imposible descubrir que era, injusto a su parecer, pero que simplemente no se podía cambiar. Sin duda alguna, cada título que ostentaba esa chica, los había ganado a pulso…

-Su rendimiento en el coro está bajando y eso le podría causar problemas a las demás

La líder de Spica hablo finalmente del asunto, al final, no era ocultarle el problema a la joven lo que deseaba, sino obtener su ayuda

-…Lo que no quiero es que abandone el coro

Chikaru buscó la mirada de la presidenta, si ese era el motivo, entonces era grave, después de todo, si se trataba de la estrella del coro, estaba segura de que nadie quería que lo abandonara. Ella misma no soportaría eso porque, significaría no volver a escuchar su canto jamás.

-¿Ha dicho que lo hará?

-No, desde luego. Pero que continúe en él con tan bajo nivel, es lo mismo que si no estuviera. Escucha Chikaru, esa niña se está hundiendo en una total depresión y estoy segura de que sabes la razón.

-El amor que le profesa a la Etoile menor – dijo en un lento susurro la aludida.

-Así es, Nanto Yaya siempre ha estado enamorada de Hikari-sama, pero jamás fue correspondida. Tú mejor que nadie sabe cómo de grande fue el cambio en ella desde que Hikari llegó a Spica, que ya no pueda ver realizado su amor jamás, está siendo su perdición.

Las palabras de Shion se tornaban confusas a oídos de la joven Reina, sabía en efecto que Yaya-chan estaba sufriendo por una pena amorosa, pero no le parecía que estuviera precisamente agonizando, esa niña era fuerte, no se iba a dejar vencer por algo como eso, estaba segura. Por otro lado estaba su supuesto bajo rendimiento en el coro, simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza la idea de que la estrella del club vocal no brillara mientras cantaba.

-¿Está faltando a los ensayos?

-Jamás falta y siempre es puntual.

-¿Tiene problemas con su voz?

-Sus profesoras de canto se cansan de gritar que tiene la voz más bella de este país.

Minamoto-sama entendía cada vez menos las palabras de la oji azul, si era tan perfecta ¿Cuál era el problema entonces?

-Shion, no te entiendo.

-Permite que sea yo quien te lo explique, Minamoto… Chikaru-sama.

De la nada, una atractiva joven de piel blanca, pelo azulado y ojos verdes se unió al dueto, ambas presidentas se giraron para mirarla, la conocían.

-Kirie-chan

-Buenas noches, Tomori-sama, Minamoto-sama.

-No esperaba que vinieras.

-Quise hablar con ella personalmente, espero que no le moleste… Presidenta del consejo.

Chikaru miró a ambas chicas, definitivamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no era coincidencia.

-¿Puedo pedir… que me expliquen que es lo que está pasando?

.

.

.

.

-Yaya-sempai, no olvides que a partir de mañana el ensayo será por la mañana también.

-Es cierto. Supongo que eso me traerá algunos problemas, a partir de hoy comienzo a correr por las mañanas también.

-Es verdad, Kirie-sempai te lo ordenó, pero puedes hacerlo por las noches. Yaya-sempai, tal vez si te cansas lo suficiente puedas dormir bien, comienzas a lucir terriblemente.

Yaya y Tsubomi caminaban hacia los dormitorios, el ensayo del coro acababa de terminar, ninguna de las dos tenía deberes por realizar ya, así que podrían disponer de su noche, no era raro verlas andar juntas en ocasiones como esas y menos raro resultaba que alguna de las dos iniciara una discusión innecesaria y por supuesto, que la otra la continuara. Yaya sabía perfectamente que su inestabilidad emocional le estaba robando la tranquilidad de su sueño, jamás había dormido mucho pero siempre procuraba hacerlo bien, amaba tomar té de yerbas para relajar su cuerpo y su mente, al final del día, era capaz de descansar en su acogedor lecho, había sido así hasta hace poco, antes de las elecciones. Ahora, conciliar el sueño era toda una batalla, tener siempre en el pensamiento a su rubia amiga la hacía perder importantes horas de su noche. Todo empeoró días después de perderla definitivamente, llegar a su cama y cerrar los ojos, eran movimientos que se veía forzada a hacer, pero lograr el verdadero descanso… era algo que no podía lograr ya, su alma herida y su corazón destrozado, no se lo permitían. Desde que su agonía comenzó, la única noche en que pudo realmente dormir, hacerlo profundamente, fue aquella cuando tuvo entre sus brazos a aquella a quien tanto amaba…

- Lucir terrible, ¿dices? Ah, sí, tienes razón, pero ¿sabes qué? Alguien debe sacrificar su belleza para que el resto… se mantenga a salvo, y adivina que, yo fui la elegida. Yo soy quien llevo el peso del grupo para que usted, señorita, pueda dormir plácidamente. Así que solo ruega para que mi infinita belleza tan solo siga ahí, y que yo, no caiga, de otro modo quien terminara luciendo terrible serás tú, y no creo que puedas salir bien librada por mucho tiempo.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

-Imagínatelo.

-Yaya sempai, si estas tratando de decir que yo no soy…

-Buenas noches. Parece que se llevan bien como siempre.

La acostumbrada discusión de las coristas fue interrumpida por una curiosa voz, habían entrado a la sala de estar de los dormitorios y ahí estaban ellas, la dueña de la voz y príncipe de Spica, y su ángel. La peli negra pensó tantas veces en lo poco coherente que era esa relación, un príncipe y un ángel no quedaban para nada bien, pero que más daba la apariencia, estaba claro que ninguna de las dos se preocupaba por eso.

-Amane… sempai. Hikari-sempai. Buenas noches.

Hasta ahora la peli rosa no había utilizado el honorífico "sama" con las Etoile, simplemente no podía hacerlo, era irritante. Después de todo ellas eran la causa del sufrimiento de Yaya, y no es que lo hicieran a propósito, tampoco es que las odiara o algo pero, tampoco se sentía capaz de honrar a ninguna de las dos.

-Etoile-sama… Etoile-sama, buenas noches.

Yaya miró casi obligada a Amane, la saludo y después lo hizo con Hikari, decoró su tan hermoso rostro con una sonrisa irónica, pues sentía que si no hacía eso, su corazón se haría añicos ante la escena que estaba presenciando, Hikari estaba abrazada a la cintura de Amane, su delicado rostro era acogido por el pecho de la peli azul y esta la sostenía con firmeza.

-"¿Y es por ella por quien yo sufro, por quien he perdido tranquilidad… y mi dignidad?"

-¿Han terminado los ensayos del coro ya?

Aparentemente Amane estaba decidida a acercarse a las amigas de Hikari, deseaba poder tener una buena relación con ellas, estaba segura de que eso la acercaría más a su amada kohai, lo que no podría imaginarse, era que a una de ellas, jamás lograría agradarle, no en esta vida…

-Sí, así es. Se ha vuelto un poco aburrido sin Hikari-sempai pero… intentamos sobrevivir.

Tsubomi sabía que estar ahí por mucho tiempo no era una buena opción, pero estaba claro que no podía simplemente irse y dejar a la flamante Etoile con la palabra en la boca. Tan solo podía mirar discretamente a Yaya-chan, le preocupaba. Las representantes de las 3 escuelas, no tenían la más remota idea de lo que estaban causando en esa chica con su sola presencia, con sus evidentes muestras de afecto frente a ellas, frente a esa chica…

-Bien, ha sido un placer saludar a las Etoile, ahora si nos permiten, debemos irnos.

Yaya giró tempestuosamente en dirección del pasillo que la conducía a su dormitorio, no le interesaba quedarse ahí más tiempo así que solo comenzó a caminar.

-Espera Yaya-chan, me iré contigo.

Aquella petición de su ángel, la paralizó enseguida, podía olvidarse de todo solo con escuchar esa melodiosa voz, podía condenarse a mil infiernos por ella. Podía simplemente olvidar su dignidad y ceder ante ese delirante hechizo recitado por aquel ángel…

-Lo siento _Hikari-sama_, acompañaré a Tsubomi a su dormitorio, necesitamos discutir algunas cosas para mañana, creo que tardaré bastante. Que tengan una excelente noche.

…pero no lo haría. No si Amane estaba junto a ella… abrazándola

-Ya… ya veo.

Sin prestar atención a la reacción de su bello tormento, Yaya retomó su camino.

-Vamos Tsubomi.

-¿Eh?

Tsubomi tenía claro el trasfondo de las palabras de su sempai, nada había que planear para el día siguiente, pero entendía que la peli negra buscara una excusa para alejarse de ahí, de hecho si no lo hubiera hecho ella, la peli rosa se habría encargado. Lo que en verdad no esperó, fue que la estrella corista tomara su mano para encaminarse hacia el destino propuesto, pero lo había hecho y justo ahora se dirigían hacia él, a pasos agigantados, por lo que se estaba viendo obligada a trotar prácticamente.

-Yay…

Por largos segundos caminaron sin detenerse, la linda kohai hubiera protestado en cualquier otra situación pero… ser arrastrada por esa hermosísima estrella, era algo que siempre había soñado, sosteniendo su mano tan firmemente como ahora… podría recorrer el camino al cielo de ser posible, por eso, solo por eso está bien justo ahora.

-¡Auch!

La pequeña Tsubomi se había perdido en la agitada caminata, tan corta pero tan agradable… Justo como aquello que no quieres que termine, como esos placenteros 5 minutos por los que ruegas en las mañanas, cuando no quisieras salir de la cama… Pero todo acaba, y habían llegado al dormitorio propuesto, Yaya se había detenido en la discreta puerta de madera sin que la menor se diera cuenta y terminara estampada contra su espalda. Habían llegado.

-Llegamos.

Le tomo algunos segundos comprender la situación a la sorprendida chica, ciertamente, habían llegado, y no podían quedarse ahí afuera, que importaba el golpe que se acababa de dar, igual, no le había dolido.

-¿Abrirás o no?

La situación se estaba poniendo difícil y si no hacía algo al respecto, la presencia de Yaya terminaría por enloquecerla de lo nerviosa que estaba. Es decir, no era cualquier cosa tenerla ahí, frente a su cuarto, a punto de entrar porque… lo haría ¿cierto?

-Sempai, estas siendo muy descarada para estar en mi cuarto sin invitación.

… Y resulta que la mejor defensa es la ofensiva

-Tú me trajiste

-¿Qué? Eso no es verdad.

-¿Ah no? …Pues llegamos juntas, seguro que alguien vio eso.

Tsubomi enrojeció, y no eran los nervios esta vez, tan solo la tremenda facilidad que tenía Nanto Yaya para irritar su paciencia, solo ella podía hacerla perder el equilibrio de sus emociones con una sola acción, una sola frase… o su simple mirada, su hermosa mirada…

-Eres… - La más joven corista lo sabía, contra esa estrella toda batalla la tenía perdida de ante mano, así que solo le quedaba ceder… buscó su llave y se apresuró a abrir -muy bien, como supongo que igual no te irás, y como no me interesa quedarme aquí fuera a escuchar tus falsos argumentos de cómo es que llegamos juntas a _mi_ cuarto, entremos.

Yaya no pudo menos que esbozar una amplia sonrisa, una vez más había ganado.

-Hay que cuidarse de los rumores ¿no?

-Déjame decirte algo sempai. Poco o nada, me interesa lo que la gente pueda pensar de mí.

Una actitud majestuosa desde el punto de vista de Yaya, claro sabía que Tsubomi no era como cualquier chiquilla adinerada preocupada por las apariencias y otras banalidades pero… en momentos como este, cuando defendía tan aguerridamente su orgullo personal, no podía menos que reconocer lo atractiva que resultaba. La primera vez que lo pensó, quiso golpearse a sí misma por lo tonto de su pensamiento…

.

.

Fue en un ensayo del coro, la antigua líder estaba de visita, hacía poco que se había graduado pero aún se veía obligada a ayudar con las presentaciones más urgentes. Tsubomi acababa de entrar, según escucho de Nami-san, había tomado clases de canto hasta hace poco, aunque no había logrado concluir el programa completo, y eso era notable por los repentinas fallas que llegaba a tener, las cuales hubieran estado bien para un coro eclesiástico común, para uno de cualquier otro tipo, pero no para el de Spica, y claro, fujimoto-san, la imponente ex líder, no tardaría en hacérselo saber. No podía decir si el que justo llegara mientras ensayaban, mientras la peli rosa cometía un raro pero notable error en las notas había sido malo, o en definitiva… lo mejor que pudo pasarle.

Esperar a que la canción ensayada terminara, hubiera sido algo muy amable por parte de la sempai graduada pero, no le interesaba la amabilidad si el nivel del coro decaía por ello. "¿Es esto en lo que se ha convertido el 'Santo Coro de Spica'?" El ensayo se vio interrumpido ante aquella pregunta. "¿Desde cuando se admite en el grupo a jovencitas sin talento?" A la orgullosa kohai poco le importaba carecer de talento, de hecho le parecía mejor no tenerlo, le permitía esforzarse. Sin embargo, aquel reclamo fue totalmente recibido por su autoestima, dejándole con ello una fuerte inestabilidad, sabía que lo estaba haciendo mal, se había recriminado incesantemente la noche anterior mientras ensayaba, se odió profundamente en cuanto cometió el mismo error durante el ensayo, pero es que esa canción era tan difícil… no era fácil alcanzar semejantes notas…

-Fujimoto-sempai… ¿sabes? Ella es nueva, aún no se acostumbra a las notas, pero estoy segura de que lo logrará, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Tiempo? Kirie-san, ¿te parece que el tiempo es algo que se le puede conceder a un solo miembro? Te lo he dicho muchas veces, si algo no sirve, deséchalo.

"¿Algo?" la habían llamado "algo", eso era más de lo que podía tolerar, aunque no, lo segundo era peor, ¿qué no servía? Cielo santo, el honor de su familia era sagrado, cualquiera con auténtica sangre Okuwaka, todo aquel con ese noble linaje en las venas, no podía menos que marcar la diferencia entre ellos… y el resto del mundo. Por eso, sin importar quien fuera, sin importar las razones, a NADIE le iba a permitir que pusieran en tela de juicio sus capacidades, a nadie le permitiría que denigraran su honor.

-Sempai, ella es…

-Que a tus ojos no sea 'talentosa', no quiere decir de ningún modo que no pueda ser un miembro digno de este coro.

La tensión había aumentado considerablemente luego de la llegada de la antigua líder, esa chica había sido muy respetada durante su estancia en el coro, aún lo era, realmente había sabido manejar el grupo, no era raro que después de su graduación se le pidiera ayuda, de hecho, aún se le consideraba la líder ya que nadie había tomado el puesto aún. Por supuesto su apariencia y actitud ayudaban bastante, era guapa, inteligente y excesivamente exigente. Yaya la trató mucho, no eran precisamente amigas cercanas pero… podría decir que mucho de lo que sabía, lo había aprendido de ella, su pasión por la música era excitante, debido a ello, no toleraba que se menospreciaran los ensayos, no era una mala persona pero… no solía ser amable cuando intentaba disciplinar a alguien. El problema en ese momento, era que también comenzaba a conocer a Tsubomi, no era alguien que supiera mantener la boca cerrada cuando debía hacerlo, de hecho, pensaba en ella como una chica 100 % descarada para ser de primero. Pudo simplemente soportar callada el regaño y disculparse después, pero no lo había hecho y eso… la iba a meter en un serio problema…

-¿No solo eres incompetente sino además rebelde? – Fujimoto Karin-san se giró hacía la kohai y le reprochó con la mirada su actitud. – Kirie-san, definitivamente te descuidaste esta vez, has dejado entrar a alguien indeseable al grupo- dijo sin mirar a su kohai.

-No creo que pueda considerarse rebeldía el intentar aclarar mi situación, tampoco creo ser tan mala para declarar que no sirvo para estar aquí.

-¿Lo dices luego de cometer tal error? Si no te tomas en serio los entrenamientos, no mereces estar aquí.

-Te aseguro que ese fue mi último error… sempai.

Tsubomi estaba dispuesta a defender su postura ante quien parecía ser su superior, no la conocía pero, sospechaba quien podría ser, parecía saber de los miembros más importantes, y reprendía con mucha confianza a kirie-sempai, la posible futura líder, había escuchado que la antigua líder aún no abandonaba del todo su puesto pese a haberse graduado ya, esta persona, definitivamente era ella.

-Alguien sin talento como tú, jamás logrará brillar en este mundo.

-¡El talento es algo que surge luego de que logras hacerlo mejor! Un talento innato pierde valía si no hay esfuerzo de por medio, si no pules tus habilidades con constancia y disciplina entonces estás perdido. Tal vez yo no tenga el talento de Yaya-sempai o de Kirie-sempai, pero se trabajar duro para lograr lo que quiero y estoy segura de que un día no muy lejano, seré tan buena como ellas… o aún más.

En aquella ocasión no solo Fujimoto-san miraba fijamente a la aguerrida Tsubomi, todos los miembros del coro lo hacían, Yaya, Nami y Hikari, lo hacían. Hasta ahora la primera impresión que tenían sobre ella era la de una chiquilla revoltosa intentando iniciar una guerra que de ante mano tenía perdida, pero no era esa la realidad, lo que acababa de decir había sido brillante, solo una chica inteligente hubiera podido decir algo así, solo alguien con una autentica convicción de lo que en verdad deseaba. En ese momento, mientras la peli rosa miraba con un ligero sonrojo en la cara a Fujimoto Karin causado seguramente por la rabia de sentirse menospreciada, Yaya pensó que esa _chiquilla_ podía lucir realmente hermosa, incluso sin ser un ángel, podía lucir tan bella como uno, aunque no, simplemente lucir como una noble dama, le quedaba perfecto. Una muy hermosa dama, una princesa… una que se encaminaba a convertirse en reina.

-No olvides tus palabras.

La seguridad de la kohai había alcanzado traspasar la barrera de su exigente líder, si esa niña era capaz de llevar a los hechos sus palabras, entonces no solo aceptaba, sino que reconocía su presencia en el grupo. Después de eso, tan solo se retiró a hablar con Nami-chan y Tsubomi, ella efectivamente, se superó a sí misma, claro que cometería errores, seguiría haciéndolo, _tenía_ que hacerlo. Pero su nivel ya no era el mismo, ahora pocas personas se atreverían a menospreciarla, justo ahora, era un digno miembro del "Santo Coro" de Spica.

.

.

-Lo sé. Y es por eso que tú y yo podemos tener una grata amistad.

-¿La tenemos?

-¿No piensas lo mismo?

-Hum, quizá, aunque…Yaya-sempai, no debes responder a una pregunta con otra. Es impropio.

-Sí, sí. Lo que digas. ¿Y? ¿Qué haces una vez que llegas a tu dormitorio?

-No tengo un plan fijo, supongo que depende de la situación. Pero dime, ¿piensas huir toda la vida de Hikari-sempai? No te parece muy infantil arrastrar contigo a otra persona solo para evitar enfrentarte a tus problemas.

-¿Estas llamando problema a Hikari?

-Ya lo estás haciendo otra vez sempai, contestar con otra pregunta. Y no, no la estoy llamando así, ella no es el problema, el problema eres tú, que te niegas a librarte de ese sentimiento que tienes por ella. No va a corresponderte…ella no. Deberías aceptarlo de una vez… e intentar superarlo…

La orgullosa Kohai, estaba decidida, no perdería el control de sus emociones. Si le hubieran planteado la posibilidad de tener a su sempai en su cuarto esa noche, seguro que el solo pensarlo le hubiera destrozado los nervios pero, curiosamente, justo ahora, estaba más tranquila que nunca, podía hablar con ella como nunca antes pensó hacerlo y acababa de decirle cosas… que nunca pensó que se atrevería, algo en esta noche era especial… el ambiente también era el adecuado, y resulta que desde hace algún tiempo, quería decirle algo a esa chica a su lado…

-Nunca me habías hablado así.

-Quería que te dieras cuenta por ti misma.

Un profundo silencio se dejó sentir un momento, luego, la mayor habló.

-No quiero superarlo.

Tsubomi había mirado tantas veces a esa chica, en muchas facetas, pero podría decir que todas tenían que ver con su otra sempai, y muy pocas eran felices…

-Ya lo sé... Eso es lo único que no me gusta de ti.

Tsubomi se sonrojo ligeramente ante sus propias palabras, Yaya en cambio la miro curiosa y con una amplia sonrisa, amaba molestar a su kohai y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad de oro, no siempre decía cosas que fácilmente podían interpretarse de forma comprometedora para la kohai.

-¿Y qué cosa si te gusta de mí?

No es que Tsubomi no esperara algo como esa pregunta pero, en esta ocasión no quería ser intimidada, lo que tenía guardado dentro de sí necesitaba ser expuesto, quería ser sincera con ella misma… y con Nanto Yaya.

-Yo…

Perdida en sus cavilaciones no pudo notar el que su sempai se estuviera acercando a ella, antes estaba por lo menos a un metro de ella pero ahora, ahora la tenía frente a su rostro, y eso no estaba planeado, de hecho fue tal la sorpresa ante aquel atrevido acto que tuvo que retroceder totalmente conmocionada pero justo cuando dio el tercer paso de espaldas algo en el suelo la hizo perder el equilibrio, un inoportuno lapicero que había caído de su escritorio sin que esta se diera cuenta, algo como eso la estaba haciendo caer y había que evitarlo, intentó sostenerse de la pared pero, no estaba tan cerca como ella pensó así que aunque estiró su brazo no pudo tocar nada, era el fin, desde luego esperaba llegar al suelo y solo recibir un minúsculo golpe en sus delicadas posaderas, después, todo quedaría en el olvido, incluida la posible burla de aquella frente a ella, tan solo cerró los ojos y se rindió a la espera de estamparse contra el suelo… nada pasó. Ni llegó al suelo, ni sintió dolor… ni su sempai se burló. Extrañamente una cálida sensación la rodeó, no sabía que era pero la ponía nerviosa el imaginárselo. Abrió los ojos y lo vio, su reflejo en unos hermosos ojos castaños tan bellos… como la Luna misma, Yaya la estaba sosteniendo firmemente por la cintura, perdida en aquella mirada, se preguntaba como de bella se vería el satélite natural del planeta azul reflejada en semejantes ojos. Y ellos… ¿se verían más bellos al contemplar la majestuosa luz lunar?, ¿sería posible embellecer todavía más esos ojitos coquetos? Le gustaría saberlo, en realidad le gustaría saber todo sobre esa chica.

-Yaya… sempai.

.

.

.

.

-Muy bien, empezaré por rogarte que _por favor_ tú si seas cualitativa, Shion-chan se la ha pasado dándole vueltas al asunto, me está poniendo nerviosa.

-Estaba a punto de explicarte todo.

-Pudiste solo hacerlo desde el principio - Chikaru plasmó en su proporcionado rostro un tierno puchero, solo para volver con la peli azul -Te escucho Nami-chan.

Kirie Nami era una destacada estudiante en Spica, coincidía en edad con Chikaru y Shion, 16 años y al igual que ellas, destacaba más que en los estudios. Desde dos años atrás era sublíder del "Santo Coro", mucho se pensó en ella para tomar el puesto de nueva líder al graduarse la anterior, pero… algo pasó. La presidenta del consejo estudiantil y amiga muy cercana a ella, decidió algo distinto, Nanto Yaya tomaría ese puesto, Shion estaba decidida a que así fuera, ¿la razón? No la sabía, o por lo menos, no la entendía y es que la rubia tan solo se plantó ante ella con la firme convicción de que eso sería lo mejor, por mucho tiempo se planteó a sí misma la posibilidad de que Shion estuviera tratando de encaminar hacia algún sitio a la chica, aunque sabía que lo más factible, era que estuviera tomando esa decisión para promover la imagen de aquel noble racimo y es que Nami fácilmente pudo dirigirlo y mantener su prestigio pero… como líder, Yaya resultaría la más poderosa publicidad, ¿por qué? Simple, su aspecto era inexorable, su carácter era gentil, cierto, lucía como toda una rebelde pero, no lo era… no del todo. Y su canto, su canto era hechizante, deslumbrante, resplandeciente, fulgurante… ¿_Cómo _podría alguien negarse a tal propuesta? De hecho, nadie lo hizo, ni las integrantes del coro, ni Kirie Nami… Ni la propia Yaya.

-La cuestión es simple Minamoto-sama, Yaya-chan está fallando. Y no, no es por que falte a los ensayos, no es porque esté descuidando su entrenamiento, de hecho creo que se está esforzando más que nunca. El problema no es ella, su canto es tan hermoso como siempre, es solo que… su calidez, se está perdiendo. No hay forma de que ella lo sepa, no hay forma de que las demás lo noten, sus notas tan perfectas cubren su falta de emotividad. Puede hechizar a toda Astraea, puede encantar al mundo entero y evitar que noten que algo está fallando, puede hacerlo con cualquiera, pero no conmigo, no a mí que he cantado a su lado toda la vida.

La oji verde albergaba en su mirada una fiera determinación, había conocido muchos años atrás a la joven estrella, la conocía muy bien y la quería sinceramente. Supo de su enamoramiento por la nueva Etoile y el daño que le causó él no ser correspondida, jamás se involucró, no quería hacerlo, _no podía hacerlo_, finalmente, el amor, es cosa de dos.

En su estancia en aquella colina, muchos años atrás también conoció a otras dos chicas, tan intrigantes como atrayentes, justo como ella misma, quizá por eso, habían logrado entablar tan buena amistad desde el principio. Tan divertidas y despreocupadas eran aquellas tardes del pasado, que ninguna de las tres se hubiera imaginado que años después, cada una asumiría el puesto más prestigiado de su escuela, dos como líderes de campus y una… como líder del coro, porque si bien no era ella quien tenía el título, si era quien tenía la autoridad. A Shion la había conocido el primer día de clases en el preescolar, a Chikaru, algunas tardes después, cuando ya tenía la confianza de hablar y salir con la oji azul que obviamente aunque parezca extraño, solía buscar a la peli negra todas las tardes después de clases. Aún hoy después de tanto tiempo, su unión, aunque discreta, era total.

-¿Y qué es? ¿Qué es lo que le está pasando?

-Su canto es frío, distante.

-¿Qué dices?

-Cuando ella canta es capaz de envolver los corazones de su público en un ardor incontenible, su fuerza y su belleza se manifiestan a través de sus notas, eso pasaba cuando cantaba. Pero ya no, ahora su canto es gélido, su perfección vacía le roba ternura… amor. Inconscientemente ella se está olvidando de sus sentimientos, lo hace como protesta a su amor no correspondido. Ella se está olvidando de la calidez que debe existir en un corazón humano, es casi como si hubiera aceptado vivir para espiar algún pecado, ella ve la vida como un castigo… como su tortura personal. Chikaru, solo tú puedes ayudarla a reponerse de esto, porque tú tienes esa calidez que ella necesita.

La mencionada chica la miró con una inesperada opresión en el pecho, seguía sin entender realmente las razones de sus amigas para pensar en ella pero, visualizar aquel cuadro que Nami acababa de pintar a sus oídos, le causaba un malestar indescriptible, ya hubiera sido en verdad perturbante saber de alguien con esa pena pero… que fuera esa niña… era casi insoportable.

-Yo sé lo mucho que tú quieres a Yaya-chan, ¿porque me la confías de ese modo? Yo creo que hay cierta personita que bien podría ayudarla más que yo.

Tsubomi-chan. Sé a lo que te refieres, el afecto que siente por Nanto-chan es evidente, pero por eso mismo no puedo pedirle, _orillarla_ a que se acerque a ella, sus sentimientos aflorarían y aunque bien, eso podría solucionar todo si el amor entre ambas se da, sería un desastre si los resultados fueran los opuestos, como sempai de ambas, mi obligación es protegerlas en medida de lo que sea posible. Chikaru, no he pensado en ti por casualidad, Yaya-chan me dio esa idea.

-¿Ella?

Chikaru sintió un leve sobresalto en su corazón.

-Sí, supe que tuvieron una improvisada charla el día de las elecciones. Me lo contó ella misma luego de preguntarle si algo bueno había ocurrido, la encontré sonriendo esa tarde, precisamente aquella donde creí que su mundo se vendría abajo. También me preguntó que si te conocía y algunas otras cosas más como… tu ciudad de origen, sobre tu familia… tus relaciones sentimentales… -por un breve momento la peli azul miró a su interlocutora curiosa, se había sonrojado ante lo último, sonrió traviesa ante aquella reacción – bien podría pensarse que se enamoró de ti a primera vista – ante el aumento de aquel sonrojo no pudo menos que carcajear levemente – Pero tranquila, tan solo has ganado una nueva Fan, ella te admira, y yo pienso que si te tiene por guía, aprenderá a amar la vida, tal como tú lo haces amiga.

La joven reina miró a Nami con calma, le daba ternura la forma tan decidida en que protegía a su kohai, le recordaba a ella misma con sus jóvenes compañeritas, desde luego, ella también haría hasta lo imposible por protegerlas.

-Te ayudaré.

Ante la _tan_ anhelada respuesta de la reina, Nami se lanzó en busca de un abrazo que enseguida fue correspondido.

-Aunque sinceramente, no sé bien que puedo hacer yo.

-Estoy segura de que sabrás improvisar muy bien, esa es tu especialidad después de todo… Carmen.

-Nami-chan, no me recuerdes eso, aún no supero completamente lo que pasó aquella vez en el escenario.

Ambas se soltaron del abrazo.

-Jaja, lo siento, no quería molestarte. Pero de verdad Chikaru… muchas gracias.

Sus miradas estaban fijas, las dos tan transparentes como hermosas, Chikaru aumentó la belleza de tal escena con su preciosa sonrisa, luego, tan solo caminó hacia el escritorio de la presidenta de Spica, que se encontraba en su lujoso asiento de espaldas hacia este y con una notable indiferencia hacia la conversación concluida. La peli negra rodeo el mueble y se detuvo frente a la rubia que mantenía sus bellos ojos azules cerrados mientras sus entrelazados brazos quedaban depositados con elegancia a la altura de su pecho.

-Y usted señorita, ¿Qué papel interpreta en este acto?

Shion abrió lentamente los ojos hasta que pudo visualizar completamente a su debatiente, no contesto nada, tan solo la miró sin emoción aparente.

-¿No puedo tan solo preocuparme por las alumnas de mi colegio?

-No, de hecho no Shion-chan, tú no eres así.

Shion entrecerró los ojos para enfrentar visualmente a su homóloga

-El concurso Nacional de coros esta próximo.

La eficiente dirigente giró una poco su asiento, mostrándole ahora su perfil derecho -Ese detalle ya no requería saberlo Nami.

-Ya que hemos pedido su ayuda no podemos ocultarle nada. Además, terminaría descubriéndonos, después de todo, ella es… - la oji verde sonrió con soltura interrumpiendo sus propias palabras, bueno, solo no podríamos ser tan buenas ocultándole algo como ella lo haría si quisiera con nosotras.

-Habla por mí…

-Jajaja, muy bien Shion-chan. Como sea Chikaru-chan, ese es otro punto a tratar, aunque claro, ahora que nos has confirmado tu apoyo, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

-El concurso de coros. Ya veo.

Shion parpadeo lentamente para volver a aquella dócil mirada que la seguía manteniendo como objetivo a contemplar, lucía ahora un poco diferente, casi podía sentir un leve reproche en aquellos ojos.

-Entonces es eso. Lo que a ti te preocupa, es que ganen el concurso.

La rubia no contestó y la líder de Lerim suspiro con resignación.

-Igual voy a ayudarte, dije que haría lo que me pidieras y así lo haré, además… a mí también me gustaría que su sonrisa irónica y esa mirada tan llena de vida volvieran, no quiero ser testigo de cómo su voz pierde ese encanto único, por tanto haré lo que pueda y más para ayudarla. Sin embargo… - Chikaru buscó los bellos ojos de la otra joven – no te perdonaré si solo estás haciendo esto por tus intereses – y sin más capturó las blancas mejillas frente a ella y comenzó a torturarlas – ella no es un objeto, ¿sabes?.

-¿Queff eftas hafiendo…? Baffta…

La rubia intentó luchar inútilmente contra su adorable agresora pero fue inútil, luego de unos minutos, aflojó el agarre para dejarla hablar.

-Está bien, sé que suena mal pero… ella no puede descuidar sus responsabilidades tampoco, no por ese tipo de tonterías… ¡ah!, Basta… - La presión se hizo presente una vez más mientras la indefensa víctima miraba a Chikaru implorando una tregua – Está bien, no solo fue eso, para mí también es irritante ver a esa chiquilla con semejante cara, no es como si le hubieran dicho que está agonizando.-para entonces su respiración había perdido calma. -¡No le hubiera permitido a Nami que provocara ese encuentro entre ustedes si de verdad solo la viera como un peldaño a mis intereses!

Ante el repentino grito de su ex compañera de cuarto Chikaru soltó por instinto a su adolorida amiga- ¿de qué hablas?- le dijo con impaciencia.

No estaba en los planes contarle aquello a la reina pero… al igual que el mejor director de cine, Nami había preparado el escenario antes de que la actriz llegara…

-Shion-chan, contéstame

La pelinegra suplicó a la rubia por una respuesta, no le gustaba que hablara así, la conocía de toda la vida y nunca había sido capaz de ocultarle las cosas por mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento hablaba como si lo estuviera haciendo, y eso… era preocupante, ¿qué significaban sus palabras?

-Tranquila Chikaru-chan, tu adorada Shion no te ha ocultado nada ni ha hecho algo a tus espaldas, de hecho… he sido yo – Nami se encaminó con calma hacía su líder y hacía su compañera de Karaoke, interpretando su pensamiento – La verdad es que yo envié a Yaya-chan a correr por las mañanas con el pretexto de ampliar la capacidad de sus pulmones a través del ejercicio y así ejercitar su diafragma aún más. Todo con el único propósito de que se encontrara contigo.

La aludida joven miró a sus dos amigas intercaladamente, en realidad esa respuesta la calmaba, claro que sabía que aquello era cosa de su tranquila amiga, lo que no sabía hasta entonces era bien a bien, lo que planeaba.

-Me preguntaba qué era lo que planeabas obtener con aquello, llegué a pensar que era una improvisada terapia emocional, si se ejercitaba se distraería de su depresión, aunque incluso eso era sospechoso, _toda_ Spica sabe lo atlética que es esa niña, ¿no es el club de natación quien más ferviente desea arrebatártela? Alguna que otra vez a concursado con ellas como miembro no oficial en eventos inter escolares ¿no es cierto? – luego de suspirar continuó – no importa, sé que lo haces por ella, además, eso me demuestra una vez más que Shion-chan tiene un corazón hermoso, con lo celosa que suele ser… me hubiera prohibido acercarme a esa _play girl _como ella la llamaba.

Sin más e ignorando el sonrojo que aquellas últimas palabras habían causado a la rubia, las otras dos estudiantes rieron juntas ampliamente pero sin perder elegancia. Cierto era que Shion había celado toda su vida a Minamoto Chikaru, era muy orgullosa para admitirlo pero… no le gustaba compartirla con nadie, ni compañeras… ni maestras, y eso sí que era difícil, porque si bien a las chicas podía intimidarlas fácilmente, a las monjas y profesoras no, al menos no tan fácil y es que esa chica exageraba su adorable aspecto, además, era amable, buena estudiante, ágil atleta, hábil cocinera… cada virtud conocida por el humano, encarnaba en ella, era femenina y educada, una princesa en Lerim, aunque no, _una reina_. Así que con naturalidad, incluso las hermanas, la amaban.

Pero si algo sorprendía, era definitivamente el hecho de que la propia Shion hubiera gestionado su ahora profunda amistad con Kirie Nami, aunque ahora que conocía a Nami, de algún modo no le sorprendía, tan solo era que esa chica era… genial, en cada aspecto…

-Ya basta las dos.

-Es cierto Chikaru, mira como le dejaste las mejillas. Sabes lo sensible que tiene la piel, mejor haz esto.

Sin más, Nami-chan se abalanzó a la conquista de las costillas de aquella a quien aparentemente estaba defendiendo, haciendo una señal a su amiga para que la apoyara, Shion intentó escapar pero fue inútil, las dos sabían de la sensibilidad de la oji azul y solían aprovecharse de ello, justo como ahora…

La antes impávida líder suplicaba entre risas pero… ninguna se detendría, después de todo, esa era la única forma de deleitarse con tan melodiosa risa, y no pararían hasta lograr grabar profundamente esa sonrisa tan libre que pocas veces se permitía expresar Shion, en sus mentes, en su percepción… y en sus corazones. Sabían que ella compartía con ellas, esos mismos lazos afectivos, habían comprobado mil veces que eran capaz de lograr cualquier cosa, manteniéndose y trabajando juntas… esperaban en verdad continuar así durante mucho, mucho tiempo…

.

.

.

.

-Te tengo.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

-Sostenerte claro, ¿sabes que los lapiceros no se dejan tirados?

Finalmente la burla estaba llegando, pero la chica de ojos dorados, no le prestó atención, tan perdida estaba en aquella sensación de contacto casi íntimo con su sempai que… no estaba pensando tan bien como debería.

-L-lo sé, ahora podrías soltarme…

La peli rosa se liberó del agarre pero antes de lograr incorporarse el mismo lapicero la hizo perder el equilibrio, no necesitaba mirar para saber que se trataba de su favorito, negro, tinta china… hecho completamente de oro, regalo de su padre. No era el material lo que le atraía de él, ni el color, bien podría ser un efecto provocado por el color de sus propios ojos, tan dorados como aquella pluma. Lo había recibido el primer día que se decidió alojarla en el Ishigo-sha, era la más reciente adquisición de su padre, quien se lo entregó felizmente como muestra del orgullo que le causaba al asistir a tan prestigiada escuela e indirectamente, como recordatorio, el apellido que ostentaba era muy prestigiado, por ningún motivo debía olvidarse de ello y deshonrarlo. Su deber como heredera, era poner en claro sus capacidades… y su superioridad. Algo exagerado para su gusto pero, sinceramente le gustaba su familia, y no tenía problema en enfrentarse a cualquiera en este mundo… limpiamente, tampoco le interesaba perder sus escrúpulos por boberías, le resultaba más interesante arriesgarlo todo en la batalla, ganara, o perdiera, aunque por alguna razón, en cierta batalla se había declarado derrotada desde el principio… y eso no podría ser bueno, ¿Qué diría su progenitor si se enterara de ello?, ¿cómo miraría a su madre luego de tal acto tan ajeno a sus principios?

Cerrando instintivamente sus doradas pupilas, aferró sus brazos al erguido cuello de su tan amada sempai, pudo sostenerse de cualquier lado desde luego, pero no, necesitaba que fuera así, pues el impetuoso movimiento le permitió la cercanía a aquellos carnosos labios, lo que causó un instantáneo sonrojo a ella, Tsubomi lo sabía, sin importar cuan sedicioso fuera su aspecto, Nanto Yaya era poco hábil y hasta un tanto torpe para demostrar sus emociones, no sabía cómo expresarlo así que simplemente actuaba. Su peor defecto, tal vez el único, era ser tímida para esas cosas. No le extrañaba que Hikari no le correspondiera, jamás supo expresarle sus sentimientos, aunque visto desde otro ángulo, esa parte en ella la hacía lucir encantadora, tan linda como un apuesto príncipe que no puede dirigir el baile entre él y la princesa pues se ha perdido en la belleza de esta, claro que, no sería buena idea compararla con un príncipe, al menos no en voz alta.

-¿Ts-Tsubomi?

Intercalando miradas luego de abrir los ojos, entre esos nerviosos párpados y aquellos gloriosos labios, el deseo por poseerlos nació en lo más recóndito de su ser, que aliado a su instinto la encaminó a recorrer aquel sublime trayecto que la haría perderse en tanta perfección. Tan solo tenso sus brazos para atraer el cuello de su objetivo y acercar aún más su cara, no necesitaba alterar su propia altura pues de antemano la corista estrella se había inclinado para sostenerla. Ahora no importaba que fuera mucho más alta que ella pero, ¿Cuánto era que había esperado por este momento? Verla una sola vez, la primera, y prendarse por tan sensual belleza, convivir con ella, y enamorarse de tan variados rasgos, ninguno desagradable, no para Tsubomi. Observarla más y más sin darse cuenta, estar atenta a sus movimientos, ser feliz al encontrarse con ella, perder el entusiasmo al descubrir que no sería posible verla todo un día. ¿Cuándo fue que notó que se había enamorado? No tenía idea, tal vez desde el principio aunque su orgullo a veces era un poco pesado y… bueno, eso le complicaba las cosas. ¿Cómo sabía que era amor? Tenía que serlo. Tenía que serlo porque, ella, Okuwaka Tsubomi, jamás había sonreído tan tontamente solo por ser capaz de distinguir a lo lejos una voz, escucharla. Porque jamás había corrido tanto solo por llegar a ver a "alguien" a quien no veía hace una eternidad (en realidad dos días). Y es que Yaya de vez en cuando aceptaba (era obligada por Shion) cantar en eventos privados de alguna afamada sociedad o simplemente gente importante que ansiaban un grato espectáculo y como ella había ganado casi todos los concurso en los que había participado desde pequeña, era ya algo famosa y una excelente opción. Su única acompañante en esos casos era Nami, así que la celosa Kohai creía que había algo entre ellas pues eran demasiado cercanas, aunque con el tiempo pudo convencerse de lo contrario. En cualquier caso, su pensamiento era abarcado en su totalidad por esa joven y hermosa peli negra, solo era imposible no pensarla, tantas veces pensó en confesarle sus sentimientos pero, entonces lo notó, era incapaz de hablar correctamente ante ella, si, su lengua se paralizaba al tenerla cerca, sus labios se congelaban y le era imposible perorar, incluso intentarlo era vergonzoso. En una ocasión sucedió que ambas coincidieron en el baño, la menor se encontraba lavando sus manos de lo más tranquila cuando la entusiasta sempai entró y al reconocerla, la saludo amigablemente, la primera al encontrarse con su mirada sufrió su efecto y tan solo pudo formar una extraña e incoherente sílaba, lo que hizo que la segunda continuara su trayecto pensando seguramente que no era de su agrado, su primer y más grande fallo… aunque no el único. En otra ocasión, fue imposible que la sempai notara que ella y su ángel, eran observadas por la chica de ojos dorados, no era la primera vez estaba segura, así que había que aclarar unas cuantas cosas, se acercó hasta ella y le reclamó su acción, Tsubomi no lo negó pero gracias a la inoportuna intervención de la angelical rubia, Yaya terminó creyendo que su fanatismo, era para la otra chica y eso claro, las convertía en rivales, o eso le dijo luego de abrazar posesivamente a Hikari, causándole con ello unos celos incontenibles y que la llevaron a gritarle a vivo pulmón algo como "_No, Yaya-sempai…_ ¡No abraces a Hikari-sempai!", confirmando con eso su errónea teoría e iniciando una tediosa aunque satisfactoria costumbre por discutir cada vez que se veían y obviamente la oji azul les hacía compañía. Sabía que no era la mejor forma de acercarse a la persona que le gustaba pero… era la única, además, no era tan malo, podía estar cerca de ella, hablarle. Gratamente, con el tiempo, pudieron tener una relación un poco menos agitada que la de enemigas enfrentadas por un mismo amor, quizá porque… Yaya había comprendido que su hermoso ángel, le pertenecía a alguien más, aunque sinceramente a ojos de la orgullosa chica, eso tal vez había empeorado las cosas, últimamente el aspecto de la pelinegra no era el mejor, lucía agotada, triste… sin entusiasmo, y como siempre, era a causa de la oji azul más tierna de Astraea….

-Yaya… sempai…

Lentamente los rostros de las dos coristas alcanzaron rosarse, las bocas de ambas estaban casi rozando, la mejilla de Tsubomi acariciaba los labios de Yaya, en el trayecto recto de izquierda a derecha que le hacía tomar, era capaz de frotar su nariz con la de ella, regalándole su tibio aliento entre el perímetro de estas dos partes de su cuerpo, luego de un par de segundos se detuvo antes de llegar a rozar completamente su suave boca, solo se quedó así, a un solo milímetro de rozarla, perdiéndose en esa cercanía, por un momento tan breve, pero que parecía eterno.

-Debí enamorarme de ti… en vez de Hikari…

La peli rosa se agito ante las palabras y abrió los ojos que ahora mantenía instintivamente cerrados, pero no se separó de ella, ninguna lo hizo.

Luego de un tiempo, Yaya se incorporó seguida de su kohai, no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado… o tal vez no quería hacerlo pero… tampoco quería irse de ahí, no esa noche. No estaba lista para ver a su ángel. Sí, ya sabía que Amane y ella ahora tenían una relación mucho más profunda pero… eso no significaba que fuera inmune al letal efecto.

-¿Crees que yo si hubiera sido fácil de conquistar?- Dijo Tsubomi con recelo.

No es que no le agradara saber que por la razón que fuera, Yaya la tenía, o la tuvo en la mente como opción para enamorarse pero… era irritante saber que en realidad, la miraba como una segunda opción. Aunque en realidad, era peor saber que olvidar a Hikari, ni siquiera se le ocurría plantearlo.

-No. Es solo que… viéndote, creo que pudimos ser muy felices… porque somos muy distintas.

-Eres todavía más distinta con Hikari-sempai.

La pequeña no pudo sentirse feliz por aquellas primeras palabras pero, su orgullo le impedía conformarse con el segundo puesto en la vida de la que amaba, y claro, tenía que envolver en fuego aquellas migas que penosamente le eran lanzadas. La mayor tan solo fijó un punto en el piso, lo sabía, Hikari era su todo… por qué no lo iban a saber los demás.

-Es hora de que te vallas, debo dormir o no podré despertar mañana.

-Espera, podría… ¿podría dormir contigo esta noche?

Las palabras de la peli negra sonaban tímidas, pero no sería buena idea, no se había rendido aún pero, la peli rosa necesitaba ampliar su táctica, no le quedaba rendirse pero… entendía que la paciencia es básica en las relaciones afectivas, cuanto más si intentas conquistar un corazón con dueña…

-No. No es buena idea, sempai, no escapes a los problemas, afróntalos, solo así podrás resolverlos.

Nadie en Spica desconocía la descomunal madurez de cierta chica de primero de ojos dorados pero, aun así a veces era un tanto extraño ser víctima de tal cualidad.

-Solo esta noche. Dormiré en la orilla, ni siquiera tomaré tus cobijas.

-Entonces simplemente duerme en el suelo

-Ni hablar, estropearía mi cuello. Quiero la cama.

-¡Sempai! ¿Te das cuenta que no estás en condiciones de exigir nada?

Lo sabía, si, lo sabía, lo entendía. Y sería malo que algo así fuera en su contra pero… si de algo estaba segura Yaya, era la increíble belleza en la forma de sus ojos, los miraba a diario y humildad aparte, eran su orgullo, muy pocas veces había mirado ojos más bellos y no era vanidad, era una absoluta realidad, lo que es más, jamás en la vida había alagado unos ojos ajenos, jamás le había nacido hacerlo. No, ni siquiera con su ángel, ella era belleza pura en conjunto, amaba su semi ondulado cabello, el color de este, el olor de este… y hablando de olor, le encantaba el de su piel… su cuerpo, sus caderas, sus sensuales caderas, la nobleza de su piel, su nariz, su boca, sus manos, la firme delicadeza de sus brazos, su mirada, oh su mirada, cuanto la había anhelado desde que la conoció… pero ni ese amor ciego que la perdía en una realidad ajena a la suya, le hizo jamás pensar en sus ojos como los más bellos, al menos no más que los castaños que ella poseía…

Pues bien, teniendo a su favor semejante arma, no le quedaba más que usarla.

-Por favor – dijo suavemente.

Pocas veces había tenido que usar tan adorable táctica. Entrecerró los ojos y buscó la imagen de su acompañante que al escuchar tal suplica se giró hacia ella, grave error, porque en cuanto se encontró con su mirada, se perdió en ella, siempre pasaba si lo pensaba bien pero, no, era diferente ahora, nunca la había visto tan adorable mente indefensa, con esa mirada suplicante pero seductora, bella pero peligrosa, tanto que hizo latir su corazón a alta velocidad. ¡Peligro!, ¡Peligro!, gritaba su interior, si no hacía algo seguro que todo su ser colapsaría. "Esto es injusto, está haciendo uso de su encanto para seducir mi voluntad" la chica se daba cuenta perfectamente de lo que estaba pasando pero, era igual, ya había caído, su sonrojado rostro la delataba.

-¡H-haz…! ¡Haz lo que quieras!

Sin más se refugió en su lecho, cubrió completamente su rostro y se hundió en la almohada. Evitó abarcar más de la mitad de la cama, tan solo quedó a la espera de la otra joven, ya que más daba todo, era imposible negar sus sentimientos pero… tampoco estaba ayudando mucho expresarlos, es decir, que pasaba con esa chica, casi había probado sus labios, conquistó por un momento sus emociones… y nada, ella simplemente lanzaba al aire una frase confusa sobre lo que pudieron haber tenido en una vida sin Hikari y ya, se olvidaba de todo. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera notó su intención de robar sus labios, al menos fue incapaz de notar que lo hacía a propósito, ¿habría sido tal la impresión que se llevó al ver juntas a las nuevas Etoile?, no sería raro, los desplantes de la rubia siempre la perdían de la realidad… y la hundían en un abismo impenetrable, solo eso.

Finalmente Yaya ocupó el espacio libre y tal como prometió, no entró a la cama, tan solo reposó su belleza sobre ella. La kohai se había preparado mentalmente para permitirle entrar con ella, bueno, a su cama pero no lo había hecho, al final la sempai era así de tímida en el fondo, no le gustaba obtener más de lo que se le ofrecía, ¿Sería por eso que no se animaba a conquistar a la oji azul? Necesitaba su permiso, "tonta Yaya-sempai, no eres quien para sufrir por nada ni por nadie" Pensando en cómo lograr que entrara sin que pareciera forzado, la peli rosa se mantuvo en silencio, siendo inevitable seguir la secuencia de los suspiros de su compañera de cama, uno, dos, tres suspiros la estaban arrullando, en el quinto se decidió, hablaría, diría lo que no pudo en su momento…

- Podríamos intentarlo, salir juntas… como pareja quiero decir. Si deseas ser feliz, entonces lo serás… aunque no estés con Hikari-sempai. –Nerviosa aclaró la garganta- Yo… no creo ser inferior a ella. No quiero serlo en tu corazón…

Al fin lo dice y se encuentra tranquila, eso hasta que logra distinguir una posible risita, de esas con las que su platónico logra sacarla de quicio, una vez surtido el efecto, la cólera la hace surgir con fuerza de las cobijas a encarar a la causante.

-Yaya sempai, no te permito que…

Pero pausa el tan necesario grito, no ha sido una risa, no ha sido una burla a sus palabras, a sus sentimientos. Ha sido un estornudo no completado, el frío comienza a calar los huesos, claro que surtiría un rápido efecto en alguien dormido, si, la bella musa se ha quedado dormida. Antes de escuchar la tan deseada confesión, antes de ser víctima de la furia de una Okuwaka.

-Tonta.

Sin ser capaz de alegar algo más, la peli rosa cubre aquel delicado cuerpo con algunas mantas, sigue afuera pero, no pasará frío, no lo hará por que las cobijas la cubren, no lo hará por que su cuerpo la cubre. "Solo por esta noche" Y así concluyen su día, adentrando su conciencia en un sueño necesario para enfrentarse al día siguiente. No existe un ángel en esos momentos, no existe la agonía que le causa a su sempai, no existe el desamor que esta sufre, ni príncipes ni princesas, solo ellas dos…

.

.

.

La mañana estaba a punto de alcanzar el cielo, pero aún podían verse las estrellas, la luz solar tal vez tardaría un poco más. Esa noche había logrado lo que desde hace mucho tiempo no lograba, dormir y descansar. Jamás se imaginó hablando con Tsubomi de lo que pudo haber sido su vida juntas y esperaba no volver a hacerlo, con el paso del tiempo y pese a las constantes discusiones que siempre tenían, había comenzado a apreciar a su kohai, justo ahora era como una hermana pequeña, pero solo eso, tan solo era que… no podía verla de otro modo, y esperaba que ella pensara igual.

Mucha fue su sorpresa al despertar y descubrirse atada a los brazos de esa pequeña fiera, eran cálidos pero, no podía quedarse. Trabajosamente se zafó del amarre y se dispuso a iniciar su día, eran las 5 de la mañana según distinguió en el despertador colocado en la mesa de noche de la fierecilla, temprano a decir verdad pero, su día debía iniciar.

Aunque la hora para salir a correr estaba cerca, podía decirse que aún era pronto, al menos para su compañera de cuarto, le quedaba algo así como hora y media para disfrutar de un placentero sueño sin verse presionada por el tiempo, imaginársela durmiendo hacía que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran, era la primera vez que dormía fuera de su dormitorio y de algún modo se sentía culpable, como si le hubiera sido infiel a la joven Etoile, y no es que le debiera fidelidad o que realmente hubiera hecho algo malo pero… era inevitable tenerla siempre en el pensamiento.

Sin hacer ruido entró a su dormitorio en cuanto llegó a él, estaba muy oscuro pero era mala idea prender la luz, la bella durmiente podría resentirla, por supuesto no iba despertarse pero… ni siquiera esa leve molestia quería causarle a su ángel. Con cuidado cerró la puerta y se sostuvo en ella por un breve momento, luego de un fuerte suspiro se giró hacia su cama, había preparado desde la tarde anterior su ropa para salir a correr y la había colocado en su almohada, como no había llegado a dormir, seguro que seguía ahí. Camino despacio para no tropezar, era una noche sin luna ya, pero la luz artificial de las lámparas que rodeaban el patio alcanzaba a filtrarse por la ventana, era muy tenue pero servía para guiar a la peli negra a su destino, sirvió, para notar lo que hasta ahora no había podido. Una silueta, sentada, al borde de su cama… era Hikari. Su dorado y ondulado cabello eran la prueba máxima, también sus bellos ojos azules, la estaba mirando, justo ahora, podía sentirlo, podía verlo conforme sus ojos se acostumbraban a la imagen frente a ellos.

-Hikari.

-Yaya-chan.

Ambas chicas se miraron intensamente, la falta de claridad no se los impidió hacerlo, el que estuviera ahí, despierta y aparentemente esperándola, podía ser por cualquier motivo, tenía que ser por cualquier motivo, pero incluso si así era, Yaya estaba feliz, su corazón lo estaba.

-Te despertaste temprano, ¿tienes alguna junta con Amane-sempai o algo así?

El solo hecho de mencionar el nombre de aquella sempai, le partía el alma a la chica pues significaba restregarse ella misma la causa de su infelicidad, pero lo sabía, era inevitable hacerlo estando con Hikari, había sido así durante varios meses, hablando siempre sobre el mismo tema una y otra vez , cambiar eso justo ahora, parecía ridículo.

-Te estuve esperando, intente dormir pero no llegabas, estaba preocupada. ¿Estuviste hasta ahora con Tsubomi-chan?

Yaya se perdió en aquellas palabras, ¿la esperó toda la noche? Imposible, algo como eso… ¿por qué?

-Si… se hizo tarde y… nos quedamos dormidas.

Hikari se paró al oír aquella respuesta y se encaminó hacía su propia cama, consideraba a Tsubomi una querida amiga, sabía del gran afecto que le tenía a Yaya-chan, sabía que pese a sus constantes peleas, su amiga era para ella más que una simple sempai, lo sabía por como la miraba mientras la peli negra se alejaba por asuntos del coro, o cuando cantaba durante el entrenamiento individual, sabía del secreto amor que le tenía pero… no sabía si se lo había dicho ya. No sabía si Yaya había optado por iniciar una relación con ella. Por supuesto, no podría ofrecerle amor por que, ese sentimiento solo lo sentía por ella, estaba segura pero… igual podían intentarlo. Aunque por alguna razón… no le agradaba la idea.

-¿Están saliendo?

-¿Qué?

Yaya sintió su corazón detenerse, que su ángel le preguntara eso era insoportable "Yo jamás saldré con alguien que no seas tú" esa frase se formó inconscientemente en su cabeza pero no pudo decirla en voz antes porque una vez más Hikari habló:

-Hacen una linda pareja.

La rubia presiono el puño izquierdo con fuerza, luego dio unos cuantos pasos más, instintivamente se había dirigido hacia la puerta, aunque no había llegado a ella, estaba realmente cerca.

-¿Una linda pareja? ¿Eso es lo que piensas, que puedo lucir bien con alguien más?

-Ella es muy bonita y… te quiere mucho.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú que sientes por mí?

La repentina pregunta de Yaya paralizó a Hikari, claramente le tenía un gran afecto, era su mejor amiga, la quería pero… ¿podría haber algo más? Había estado con ella una semana atrás, habían estado juntas en la misma cama, bajo las mismas sabanas, compartiendo un momento tan íntimo que recordarlo ahora la hacía estremecerse.

-Yaya-chan, tu sabes que yo… te quiero, pero…

Las palabras del ángel se perdieron en un momento, la corista la había tomado por la cintura, podía sentir su aliento en su oído.

-Y tú sabes que yo te amo…

Hikari sostuvo los brazos de la otra chica y los presiono tímidamente. Yaya en cambio la liberó de su abrazo para girarla hacia ella, deseaba profundizar el contacto así que la acorraló hacia la pared, la espalda de la Etoile alcanzó el apagador, presionándolo en el movimiento lo que les permitió mirarse con absoluta claridad una vez la luz se encendió, Yaya estaba tan cerca de su rostro y de sus labios, que podía casi sentir el fresco sabor de su boca en la de ella, sus manos estaban sobre los hombros de su gentil camarada, por un breve instante, los corazones de ambas fusionaron sus latidos y uno, era el eco del otro. Olvidándose de la razón y perdiéndose en ese momento, la peli negra juntó su frente con la de su adorado tormento que sin pensarlo, acarició su mejilla con la mano derecha, la quería tanto, que a veces se preguntaba porque no la había elegido a ella, se preguntaba cómo habría sido su vida juntas, pero nada de eso podía ser, y ambas lo sabían.

-Yo tengo a Amane-sempai.

Y nada podía ser más eficiente para aclarárselo, que recordarle que el príncipe había llegado a la vida de la oji azul con mucho más intensidad que ella.

-Y ella te tiene a ti. -Yaya se separó de su ángel para para permitirle el libre movimiento y permitírselo ella misma – Pero lo siento Hikari, yo solo puedo quererte a ti- esas palabras ya no albergaban la más mínima emoción, simplemente surgían… para expresar una idea.

-Yaya-chan…

-Lo sé. Pero no es tu culpa, al menos deja que conserve este sentimiento ¿sí? Solo eso será suficiente.

Sin esperar respuesta y volviendo a la realidad, una vez más se dirigió hacia su cama, sin importar sus problemas sentimentales el mundo seguía girando y había que cumplir con los deberes. El primero del día era correr, no había alcanzado ducharse la noche anterior por todo lo que había sucedido así que no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo luego de volver, le seguía doliendo el rechazo de su gran amor pero, igual no podía hundirse en la pena, estaba segura de que hoy sería un buen día así que se desprendió de su boina y comenzó a retirarse el uniforme del coro.

-¿Vas a salir?

-A correr, desde ayer lo hago. Nami-sempai me lo recomendó, dice que debo hacerlo para mejorar mi respiración.

Hikari se sorprendió ante tal afirmación, no se imaginaba algo así, sabía de las habilidades de su amiga para el deporte y de su excelente condición física, era raro saber que su sempai le hubiera pedido algo así, pero tampoco podía opinar mucho, si algo había notado en el año que llevaba en Spica y en el coro, era la excelente relación que tenían su amiga y la sublíder del coro, de hecho ella era una de las dos personas de las que Yaya no se había distanciado últimamente, la otra era Tsubomi. Poco a poco estrella corista se fue despojando de sus ropas, desde que se conocieron constantemente se cambiaba frente al ángel sin ningún problema pero, tal vez desde que pasaron la noche juntas no lo había vuelto a hacer, Hikari también solía hacerlo a veces pero, tampoco había ocurrido ya desde entonces. Yaya no pensó mucho en eso pero, detrás de ella, su hermosa amiga, la miraba completamente sonrojada, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero, estaba segura de que nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa de mirar el cuerpo semidesnudo de Yaya, su corazón latía intensamente y sus ojos se negaban a apartarse de aquella majestuosa imagen, la quería, era un hecho. Le gustaba, comenzaba a notarlo, y no era raro, esa chica era tremendamente atractiva, tenía una linda cara, un lindo cuerpo, un lindo cabello y tenía que reconocer que nunca en la vida había visto ojos más hermosos que los suyos, ni siquiera los de Amane. Pero… ¿qué era eso que sentía últimamente cada vez que la tenía cerca? ¿Qué había sido eso que sintió cuando la vio alejarse con Tsubomi mientras la tomaba de la mano? ¿Y lo qué sintió cuando no regresó a dormir a su cama?, a la cama que alguna vez habían compartido. ¿Podía ser acaso que… el apasionado amor que le profesaba esa niña, ese tan intenso, desesperado y profundo amor… había alcanzado finalmente su corazón? No, era imposible, tenía que ser algo más porque… ella estaba con quien siempre había querido, se había convertido en Etoile junto a la persona más importante en su vida, por eso… no podía enamorarse de Yaya-chan justo ahora, no podía…

-Porque no te recuestas un rato, si te quedas dormida yo te despertaré. ¿Sabes? Desde hoy y hasta el concurso, ensayamos por las mañanas otra vez, hace algún tiempo que Fujimoto-sempai no viene pero, supe por Nami-chan que vendrá al concurso.

Yaya terminó de cambiarse mientras le hablaba a su acompañante.

-No sería bueno perder.

-Ganaran.

La pelinegra giró en busca de su amiga, esa respuesta le causaba cierta ansiedad.

-Porque te tienen a ti. Y tú cantas tan bellamente… que nadie en este mundo puede competir contra ti…

-Hikari…

-Suerte en tu entrenamiento.

Cortando notablemente la conversación Hikari entró al baño, tan solo se recargó en la puerta pero, sirvió para que su amiga abandonara el cuarto, escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, según su intuición, era seguro salir, pero no lo hizo, tan solo se quedó en la misma postura, le dolía rechazar a la corista porque… en verdad la quería, pero no podía corresponder a su amor, o eso se había cansado de repetirse hasta ahora, sin embargo… comenzaba a inquietarle el tema. Luego de suspirar profundamente, volvió al cuarto una vez más y se recostó en la cama de su compañera, abrazó la almohada sobre esta e inevitablemente la olió. El aroma de Yaya era delicado y suave… pero muy profundo y agradable y aquella almohada había captado perfectamente tal esencia. Yaya-chan era un derroche de femineidad, toda ella… podría ser tan fácil para cualquiera enamorarse, pero entonces por que, por que era capaz de resistirse a tal encanto, aunque no, ya no podía presumir de tal hazaña, una semana atrás, en esa misma cama… la regla se rompió, ni siquiera ella se había podido resistir a Nanto-chan, por la razón que fuera, había terminado en sus brazos, pero la duda que había surgido en su interior por saber si solo había tomado su cuerpo aquel día era latente, últimamente su corazón se sentía confundido, y era el tenerla lejos de ella y cerca de alguien más, una sensación punzante en el músculo, de ser posible, le gustaría ser siempre ella quien habitara ese apasionado corazón, si, aunque su deseo fuera egoísta…

.

.

.

.

Toc, toc. El leve sonido de un puño contra una puerta hizo un minúsculo eco dentro de aquella habitación frente a la que se encontraba, si de todos modos iban a encontrarse, ¿por qué no pasar por ella?

-¿Quién es?

Una melodiosa voz se dejó escuchar desde dentro, sonaba leve, como si no quisiera ser escuchada por nadie más que por quién llamaba a la puerta.

-Yaya.

Solo segundos bastaron para que la puerta se abriera lentamente, dejando ver la luz que iluminaba el interior y a la hermosa joven que lo habitaba.

-Yaya-chan, que agradable sorpresa, ¿no te esperaba? ¿Pasó algo?

- Bueno, vine a buscarte.

-¿Cómo? – La reina no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella respuesta - ¿Temías que no llegara?

-No, solo no resistí verte más… y además me desperté más temprano de lo usual, ¿fui inoportuna?

La bella dama cedió el paso a su visitante y ambas entraron a aquella majestuosa habitación. Para Nanto Yaya, el expresar su pensamiento tal cual, era lo natural, su corazón y su lengua jamás se contradecían, pero era raro, podía gozar aún más de esa cualidad estando con Chikaru, esta era seguramente la tercera vez que estaba con ella pero… era tan reconfortante su compañía… que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ella y no era para menos, esa chica lo tenía todo, era guapa, popular, noble, talentosa y muy, muy sensible, era capaz de entender las emociones de las personas con solo hablar con ellas, quizá por eso su visitante sentía que el solo hablar con ella les permitiría, le permitiría a ella misma el desahogo de su alma que tanto anhelaba.

-Jamás lo eres, aunque me sonrojaré si me dices ese tipo de cosas cada vez que nos veamos, nos vimos ayer, ¿cómo puedes no resistir no verme?

-Ah perdona, pero… es cierto, es curioso pero, me gusta mucho tu compañía, eres muy agradable.

-Yaya-chan, ¿me estas coqueteando?

Un amplio sonrojo se mostró en las mejillas de la aludida.

-No… no lo haría.

Chikaru sonrió con un leve tono burlesco.

-Lo sé, lo siento, estaba bromeando.

-Y se supone que yo soy la de las bromas- dijo suavemente Yaya con una sonrisa

-Bueno, tendrás que esforzarte un poco más conmigo supongo.

-No puedo, eres demasiado adorable, quedo totalmente indefensa ante ti.

La presidenta caminó hacia la kohai directa de Shion.

-Cada vez que nos vemos dices que soy adorable.

-Porque lo eres.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces que puedo resaltar yo de ti?

-No lo sé, sorpréndeme.

En realidad no le extrañaba ser considerada 'adorable', ella misma sabía que su aspecto realmente era así, era solo que la forma en que esa chica se lo decía, la hacía sentir curiosidad, lo decía de una forma _tan_ sincera… tan especial que, podría acostumbrarse a escuchárselo decir.

-Pues… no estoy muy segura, pero cuando te veo, no puedo dejar de sorprenderme de lo bello que son tus ojos, tanta belleza en ellos, me parece deslumbrante.

A Yaya tampoco le sorprendía escuchar ese alago sobre sus ojos, e igualmente era consciente de su realidad, efectivamente eran hermosos pero…

-¿No crees que son similares? Tus ojos… y los míos – ella buscó los ojos de su anfitriona mientras empuntaba la ceja izquierda.

-Solo un poco en el color Yaya-chan- la chica contesto sin mirarla- la forma es tan opuesta…

-Ya veo… pues yo creo que tus ojos son más hermosos que los míos.

La encantadora superior miró fijamente a su nueva amiga, lo hizo por un minúsculo momento pero, alcanzó a provocarle un nuevo sonrojo. Luego, tan solo sonrió encantadoramente como acostumbraba a hacer

-Yaya-chan, eres una aduladora.

Al decir esas palabras, tiernamente aprisionó su mejilla derecha, la sacudió levemente un par de veces y se giró hacia su closet.

-Muy bien, déjame buscar mis tenis y nos vamos ¿bien?

-Tu cuarto es realmente bonito, nunca me hubiera imaginado que existiera algo así en Ishigo-sha, esto parece una alcoba real, incluso tu cama, es como la de una princesa.

-Reina.

Yaya la buscó con la mirada, jamás se esperó eso.

-Es broma.

-¿De nuevo?

-Lo siento, fue inevitable. Bien, démonos prisa o…

Antes de terminar su frase, unos brazos rodearon completamente los suyos, y pudo sentir el cálido pecho de Yaya sobre su dorso, y su mejilla izquierda sobre su nuca, acababa de colocarse en cuclillas frente a la parte baja de su armario y su acompañante se había apresurado en alcanzarla con una postura similar. No sabía muy bien la razón para ello pero la intuía, solo había algo, o mejor dicho _alguien_ capaz de provocar la posible depresión que seguro había orillado a la menor a buscar desesperadamente consuelo. No se movió, no dijo nada, tan solo buscó una postura cómoda para evitar el perder el contacto cuando se cansara o peor, lastimarse a sí misma por forzarse a no moverse una vez pasara. Fueron pocos minutos, pero se sintieron tan lentos que, ambas comenzaban a cansarse de aquella postura.

-No puedo… No puedo olvidarla.

-¿A Hikari-chan?

Chikaru suspiro levemente, después cambió de postura hasta quedar sentada y con Yaya de rodillas frente a ella.

-Me doy cuenta que sigues queriendo a Hikari-chan. Pero ¿sabes? Tu amor obsesivo por ella rebasa los límites.

-La prefiere a ella.

-¿Y en que te basas para pensar que debería preferirte a ti? ¿Acaso llegaron a algo alguna vez?

La amable líder se aventuró a preguntar, ahora que lo pensaba, nadie se había ocupado por indagar en esa probabilidad.

-Algo así.

Esa respuesta claramente sugería lo que nadie se imaginaría, y eso, cambiaba totalmente el panorama.

-Sin embargo, Yaya-chan, aunque así haya sido, eso fue antes de Amane, si lo de ustedes no se dio o no funcionó, deberías tratar de…

-Una noche antes Chikaru… ¡Hikari y yo hicimos el amor una noche antes de que ella se convirtiera en Etoile!

Aquellas palabras sonaron fuertes, firmes pero no agresivas. Aquella revelación había causado un pesado silencio, si ese era el caso, entonces tal vez si era justificable su estado de ánimo pero… ¿una noche antes? Eso era… ¿Cómo entonces se presentó a la ceremonia? Ser Etoile significaba casi casi, casarse. Y siendo ese el caso, Hikari-chan había traicionado a Amane, no solo eso, lo hizo horas antes de las elecciones.

-¿No dirás nada?

-¿Eh?

-Que somos lo peor. Que cómo pudimos hacer eso, que no tenemos perdón. Algo como eso.

La joven cantante encaró a su sempai, sabía que esas cosas se las gritaría cualquiera en Astraea si sabían cómo habían traicionado a "El Príncipe de Spica", a la nueva Etoile. Lo que no recordó, era que no estaba frente a cualquiera.

-No Yaya-chan, yo no tengo el derecho de juzgar a nadie, si hicieron aquello, seguro que fue decisión de ambas, la razón de cada una solo la pueden conocer ustedes. Pero si después de eso ella quiso seguir con Amane, ¿no crees que fue por qué se decidió por ella?

Aquellas palabras atravesaron la mente de la corista, no había error en ellas, de hecho, si recordaba, ella misma le suplicó a Hikari que le concediera esa noche, y ella lo hizo, ¿cómo podría ahora exigirle nada? Su amiga tenía razón, pero que así fuera, no lo hacía menos doloroso. Sintiendo la pena de aquella niña, Chikaru la tomó entre sus brazos y la acogió en ellos como si tratara de protegerla, de evitarle el sufrimiento, aunque eso por supuesto, no podría evitarlo ella, ni nadie. Ahí acogida en tal gentileza, Yaya no pudo evitar desahogarse, el dolor había oprimido su pecho desde hace más de medio año, tanto dolor la estaba ahogando, y ahora, unos cálidos brazos la tomaban entre ellos y le ofrecían la oportunidad de terminar con ello. Hundiéndose más en aquel abrazo, la chica lloró en silencio pero con una profunda pena, tan honda, que la segunda joven pudo sentirla suya. Por un largo rato, ninguna se movió, luego, la pequeña ya no pudo llorar, se habían secado sus lágrimas, ahora solo permanecía abrazada a su sempai, la chica Lerim se preguntaba si se habría quedado dormida, pero una melodiosa voz, la saco de su duda.

-Gracias - Sin separarse una de la otra, la menor habló luego de un largo rato solo para sentir la sorpresa de su compañera – me he esforzado mucho en mantener un recuerdo que solo me producía dolor. Siempre pensé que si sufría por ella, algún día… lograría me que me mirara con otros ojos. Aquella noche mi deseo más anhelado se volvió realidad, y fui feliz, aun cuando terminó. Debí solo atesorar el recuerdo y seguir adelante, pero en vez de eso me obsesioné, me hice daño y se lo hice a ella…

La jovial dama tan solo escuchó atenta, se daba cuenta que con el peso de esas palabras, su visitante abandonaba también las cadenas a las que ella misma se había atado, y eso definitivamente era… algo bueno.

-Yo… viviré mi propia vida a partir de hoy.

Lentamente separándose de esos acogedores brazos, Yaya buscó aquellos hermosos ojos que la observaban y sin pensarlo preguntó…

-¿Te gustaría… ser parte de ella?

Ambas se miraron, aquella propuesta salió de la nada. La decidida estudiante no pensó en que estaba diciendo, pero algo en ella, la hizo sentir la necesidad de formular esa pregunta. No podía explicarlo bien pero, en verdad quería a esa chica a su lado, su presencia alejaba todo el dolor que sentía. Por supuesto, eso no hacía menos vergonzosas las palabras que acababa de apuntar y hasta ahora lo notaba, de golpe se separó completamente de ese precioso rostro que para ese momento ya estaba tan sonrojado como el suyo.

-Esto… Yo, es decir, lo que quiero decir es…

De la nada los nervios se estaban apoderando de ella, si podía recordar bien, jamás había sido muy buena para expresar sus sentimientos y su situación empeoraba, claramente podía sentir como el rubor dominaba cada vez más su fisonomía, aquello tan solo la estaba superando pero… el silenció que se había formado, quedó roto ante la delicada voz que se convertía poco a poco en un remedio adictivo a su agobio.

-Me… gustaría.

Chikaru no miró a Yaya al decir eso, quizá para evitar mostrarle que sus pómulos también se habían enrojecido en demasía. Ya ninguna habló, pero de algún modo un virtuoso lazo se estaba formando entre ellas.

-Co-como sea, si no nos damos prisa no durará nada el entrenamiento y- y no es bueno saltárselo, mucho menos cuando tu estas empezando Yaya-chan. Como apenas y alcanzaremos a hacer unos cuantos ejercicios y dar una minúscula vuelta. ¿Porque no concluimos al anochecer?

La siempre segura presidenta estaba evidentemente afectada aun por la impactante _muestra_ de afecto de su kohai, así que puso su alma en controlarse.

-Estaba a punto de sugerírtelo. Tengo ensayo por la mañana así que no me puedo entretener demasiado ni saltar el desayuno porque… seguro que no pararé en todo el día.

-Vamos entonces.

Aún sin borrar completamente el rojo de sus rostros, se encaminaron a la salida de los aposentos de la reina, juntas hicieron el recorrido hacia la pista personal de Chikaru y desde ayer también de Yaya, sin esfuerzo ambas hablaron de cosas tan inesperadas como irrelevantes mientras hacían ejercicios de calentamiento y posteriormente trotaban hasta el bosque, algo como las ranas que se necesitaban para lograr que su canto se escuchara en toda el ishigo-sha y la posición que tendría que tomar cada una para tener tal alcance… Los problemas que les causaría enfrentarse a un coro de grillos, tal vez eran amigo después de todo y gustaban de fusionar sus cantos… Que si el arquitecto que construyó los dormitorios tendría alguna afición por las fresas, tal vez tendría a la esposa embarazada y por eso tenía tan metida en la cabeza esa fruta… o que si Yaya debería dedicarse mejor al Rock o la música Metálica en vez de la católica, al final, su aspecto bien podría pasar por gótico… Y así muchos más temas raros… pero ninguno incluía a Hikari… Y ese era un gran avance… en realidad uno bastante grande…

.

.

.

Dentro de los dormitorios, desde un oscuro cuarto, un par de ojos azules observaban a las chicas que se encaminaban a prepararse para iniciar su día, había decidido prepararse también hace un rato ya, se conocía y sabía que sería más fácil mantenerse despierta que entrar a la cama, seguramente no querría salir después… Pero porque sería que la acompañante de su mejor amiga le causaba cierta molestia, Minamoto Chikaru era una chica muy respetada y querida en esa colina, ella misma la tenía en alta estima pero... podía intuirlo, Yaya no estaba pensando en ella mientras la acompañaba… y estaba sonriendo, lo hacía tan bellamente que era imposible no perderse en tanta belleza, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaba con ella? ¿Qué hacían juntas? ¿Por qué parecían grandes amigas? Estaba segura de que no se conocían, entonces, ¿cómo había pasado? Se supone que como amiga suya debería sentirse feliz de verla feliz junto a alguien más pero, no podía, la sonrisa de la corista estrella era suya, junto a todo lo que le pertenecía y tal vez era tiempo, de recordárselo a Yaya… y a quien necesitara saberlo…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Ahora si me maté revisando la ortografía así que espero que no halla errores, aunque yo sé que siempre se cuela alguno... _

_Otra cosa que tal vez sientan, es que el estilo quedó un poco diferente (no mucho espero) al que tenía en el principio, o bueno en el capítulo 2 que sería como que el verdadero principio, pero pasa que mientras yo estaba escribiendo esto, leía la novela ligera de Straberry Panic, y no sé, como que me empapaba de ella y plasmaba en mi fic como que la idea original (No tanto desde luego)... y resulta que debido a la pereza aguda que contraje, pues abandoné también mi lectura pero, ya la voy a retomar y avanzaré lo más pronto que pueda con esto, hasta entonces... me despido._


End file.
